Una nueva oportunidad
by Dolly.Hina
Summary: Esta historia fue mi primer Nejihina, sin embargo cuando la leí dije creo que esta muy fumada, no creo que guste, por lo mismo no me atreví a publicarla hasta ahora. Esta situada justo después de la cuarta guerra Ninja y narra lo que habría pasado a mi juicio si Neji Hyuga no hubiese muerto, si verán unas ideas medio fumadas pero simplemente surgieron así, ojala que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Por Dolly-Hina

La siguiente obra está basada en los personajes de Naruto creados por Masashi Kishimoto a manera de Homenaje, la historia por el contrario es mia, no existe intención de lucrar con ella.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo-Capítulo I-xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoX

 **El regreso**

Nuestra historia comienza justo en el momento que nuestro protagonista "muere" y lo escribo entrecomillado porque eso es lo que muchos llegamos a pensar, no hubo escena mas dantesca a mi juicio que la muerte de Neji, muchos han argumentado si era su deber y al final de cuentas la ironía le alcanzo y murió por ¿nada? Realmente podría haberse visto como algo impensable sin embargo la realidad seria que murió por la vida, la vida de la persona que más amaba, su felicidad. Pero pese a lo anterior, Neji realmente no murió, aunque eso fue lo que muchos creyeron dada la gravedad de las heridas mostradas no cabría la mejor duda, pero no fue así, y es ese precisamente el escenario donde inicia esta historia.

Días después que la 4ª guerra termino y nuestro protagonista fue "sepultado". Shizune arriba a la oficina del Hokage a toda prisa, la angustia es palpable en su rostro

—Tsunade sama necesito hablar con usted— Dijo la peli negra mientras abria la puerta de su superior de un solo portazo y con voz de alarma.

En ese momento la rubia masajeaba sus sienes, tras un día de bastante ajetreo lo que menos necesitaba eran más problemas, así que arqueando unas de sus cejas y volteando a ver a su subalterna dijo.

— ¿Que sucede Shizune?— Deseando que no fuera una pelotudez, porque de serlo de verdad daría un fuerte golpe a la oji negra que la enviara hasta el afamado puesto de ramen conocido por todos. Además de lo anterior, no era de extrañar que la rubia no tuviera buen humor, de hecho se encontraba un tanto deprimida por todo lo ocurrido— Espero que sea importante— Termino de decir ya un tanto impaciente al ver que su ayudante no se decidia a hablar.

 _—_ Tsunade sama creo que usted tiene que acompañarme— Atino a decir la peli negra dejando extrañada a la rubia por la actitud de su compañera.

— ¿Mmmm que resulta tan urgente?— Volvió a preguntar aún más mal humorada que antes.

—Bueno… e _s solo que no puedo explicarlo con palabras, usted misma deberá verlo y determinar qué decisión deberemos tomar_. Termino de decir la peli negra dejando a una Hokage más intrigada.

— _¿_ Tan grave es? _—_

 _—_ Si Tsunade sama, muy importante— Respondió su pupila

—Está bien vayamos— dijo la mayor mientras emitía un profundo suspiro de desgano.

Mientras la morena conducía a la rubia por una serie de pasadizos secretos bajo el hospital, la mayor no podía dejar de preguntarse que podría ser tan importante y sobre todo porque tendría que ir a esa zona que únicamente el Hokage y algunos selectos personajes conocían, mientras iba haciéndose mil preguntas en su cabeza es interrumpida por su sub alterna.

—Hemos llegado—

Cuando la rubia alzo la mirada se dio cuenta que estaban frente a una puerta cerrada, que parecía tener bastante tiempo sin ser abierta. Entonces la morena abre dicha puerta dando acceso a una habitación llena de artefactos científicos, sin embargo cuando la mayor enfoca su vista en una especie de capsula de cristal gigante no puede evitar casi perder el equilibrio, cuando se dio cuenta del contenido, entonces apuntando hacia ahí voltea a ver a su ayudante al mismo tiempo que le pregunta

— ¿ _Qué carajos significa esto? Más bien ¿Qué es esto? Pero como es posible_ — Dijo casi gritando mientras se tallaba una y otra vez los ojos.

Dentro de la dichosa especie de capsula había un líquido verde translucido de cristal y flotando estaba ni más ni menos que Neji Hyuga, inconsciente con respirador artificial y lleno de tubos que aparentemente lo mantenían con vida, si aquello podría llamarse vida cabe señalar.

 **—** Tsunade sama— Atino a decir la morena— Cuando los demás dieron por muerto a Neji y tras desaparecer la marca de la maldición, pude percatarme que ante lo inconcebible aun presentaba aun signos vitales, débiles aun tenia vida, la razón por la que la llame a usted es porque no sé qué decisión debamos tomar— Termino de decir la morena a su superior.

A lo cual esta aun contrariada responde lo que a su juicio era la respuesta más lógica — _Obviamente llamar al Hiashi él debe estar enterado—_

— _Pero Tsunade sama,— Respondio la menor mientras tomaba un poco de aire— no sabemos que pueda pasar y conociendo a Neji no se si sería preferible mantenerle con vida o desconectarle, para su clan el honor y mantener la dignidad del guerrero de morir con honor, ¿se lo debemos no cree usted?. Aunque, así no estoy segura, no sé qué hacer_ _L_ _mi juramento por salvar vidas me impide hacer eso. De ahí que optara por consultarle a usted, es suya la última palabra Tsunade sama_ —Termino de decir la sub alterna agachando la mirada ante la imposibilidad de tomar una determinación que le diera satisfacción a su corazón.

Un profundo silencio se hizo entre ambas, pero tras meditarlo un poco la rubia finalmente respondió —Shizune, desafortunadamente no podemos mantenerlo aquí, es obvio que alguien más podría darse cuenta, sin embargo creo que esta noche podemos trasladarlo a otro sitio. Conozco un lugar en otra aldea lejana donde podrían ayudarnos a cuidarlo y buscar más opciones con las cuales podamos ayudarle— Dijo finalmente la rubia.

.

.

Mientras tanto y ante lo que ninguna de las dos pudiese pensar, en la mente de un agonizante Neji ocurre también un monologo que se vería prontamente interrumpido.

— ¿Neji. Dónde estoy? ¿Es esto el lugar donde vas una vez muerto? Creí que sería un sitio con luz y más bello, pero lo único que veo es oscuridad, ¿a donde debo caminar que debo hacer?— se decía el castaño

Mientras Neji hacia dicha reflexión escucha repentinamente una voz, una voz que le es conocida o eso es lo que el cree.

—Hijo mío, al final has cumplido con la encomienda que tenía el destino reservado para ti, ¿Que te inquita tanto que no puedes dejar el mundo de los vivos? ¿No quieres ir a la luz?—Dijo la voz.

Ante la pregunta y aun dudando de si su intuición era correcta el oji perla pregunto — ¿Quién eres? ¿te conozco?—

— ¿Contestas con una pregunta ante lo que te cuestiono hijo?—

— ¿De verdad eres tu padre?— Inquiere el castaño

— ¿Tú qué crees?. Aun no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Qué te inquieta tanto que no puedes dejar el mundo de los vivos?—Vuelve a preguntar el mayor.

Ante eso el castaño guarda un par de minutos de silencio y tras meditar si decirlo o no decide expresar lo que solo el sabía —Se supone que es así, desde el momento que decidí hacer feliz a Hinata sama—

La voz callo un segundo y repentinamente tras soltar una sonora carcajada dijo

— ¿Así que Hinata he? Vaya razón noble la tuya, ¿realmente la amas no es así?

— ¿Yo amarla?— Respondió más para sí mismo que para su padre.

El Hyuga jamás se había preguntado si eso era posible, y mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas un flash back llego a su mente, en él se veía a sí mismo, justo en aquel momento cuando la vio por primera vez y cuando dijo a su padre:

— Padre ella es linda—

Como era posible que hubiese olvidado algo tan importante, la primera impresión que tuvo de Hinata, aun así se dijo que un amor más allá de lo fraterno no podía ser posible, él siempre la había visto como una hermana como alguien frágil por la que habría de preocuparse.

Recordó también que Naruto le había mostrado lo que él se había negado hasta aquel momento, que uno mismo debía ser capaz de cambiar o escoger su destino, y fue entonces que el achaco el "afecto" que profesaba por su prima a sus deseos de redención por casi haberla matado. El castaño sencillamente no podía aceptarlo, continuaba negándose a la posibilidad de que ese amor de "hermanos" pudiese ser un amor más allá del familiar.

— Esta usted en un error, yo la amo como familiar, jamás podría verla como otra cosa, además ella ama a Naruto y yo, yo… yo solo quiero su felicidad como su hermano mayor!—Contesto casi en un grito

— ¿Estás seguro?¿Realmente salvaste a Naruto porque eres hermano de ella? Reflexiona Neji— Volvió a preguntarle el mayor.

A lo que el castaño respondió nuevamente con una pregunta —¿Pero que gano pensando aceptando que amo a Hinata sama? ¿Es que eso cambiara las cosas? Yo ahora estoy muerto y eso no va a cambiar! Así que prefiero ni siquiera pensarlo— Dijo resignado

— Así es en este momento podría no importar lo que me respondas, sin embargo contesta y se honesto contigo con respecto a ese tema por una vez en tu vida Neji. Durante la mayoría de tu vida te has colocado una coraza que guarda tus emociones, ¿es que nunca pensaste que alguna vez explotarías como olla exprés? Responde Neji, que sientes por Hinata!— Le exigió la voz de su padre, a lo que el castaño finalmente respondió dándose por vencido.

— Si eso hará que me dejes tranquilo te lo diré pero no me atormentes más con ese asunto, ahora que ya no pertenezco al mundo mortal. Si! La amo! La amo, amo a Hinata sama y no como hermana sino como mujer, ¿hay algún problema en eso? La amo tanto que fui capaz de dar mi vida por verla feliz! ¿Contento?— contesto el oji perla en un grito, impotente al no poder seguir negando sus emociones.

Finamente tras esa revelación y tras caer de rodillas colocar sus manos en la cara lleno de vergüenza sintió que por fin era libre, era una sensación que no había tenido antes. Entonces su padre que había permanecido callado ante la confesión del menor finalmente se materializo frente a él.

— Bien Neji, eso quería oírte decir— Dijo el mayor mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hijo que aún continuaba de rodillas y con las manos en su rostro.

Cuando el castaño sintió la mano de su padre alzó la mirada y lo que vio ante sus ojos ya no era un mar de oscuridad sino un lugar soleado lleno de árboles, finalmente pudo verlo a él, a su padre sonriéndole.

— Hijo mío, te equivocas, aun no has muerto, y de hecho no ha llegado tu hora, sin embargo tu cuerpo se encuentra muy dañado por lo que algunas personas están tratando de ayudarte. Personalmente necesitaba saber la verdad de tus sentimientos además, el que me ha enviado también quiere conocer que tanto deseo tienes de vivir.

— Padre no comprendo que quieres decir con esto— Contesto el moreno mientras hacia una mueca de extrañeza. Entonces su padre negó con la cabeza, era posible que tras su confesión su hijo aún se negara a comprender la nueva oportunidad que se le estaba dando, realmente ser un genio no le ayudaba para nada en ese momento, fue lo que pensó el mayor de su hijo, así que decidió profundizar un poco más.

— Quiero hacerte una pregunta final, ¿si tuvieses la oportunidad de vivir le dirías a Hinata lo que me has confiado hace un momento?— dijo el mayor a lo que el menor respondió.

— Padre ella ama a Naruto, no habría caso que lo hiciere, así reviviera y muriera mil veces por ella, eso no cambiaría las cosas ni sus sentimientos, ella casi murió por el mas de una vez— Contesto con desgano y con una profunda tristeza de aceptar la realidad, porque una cosa es saber las cosas y otra muy distinta externarlo como él lo estaba haciendo, entonces, de la nada su padre comenzó a reír, para luego tras unos minutos de risas, hacer una pregunta y confesión.

— ¿Alguna vez te conté la historia mía y de tu madre?—

— ¿La historia de mi madre y tú? ¿De que estas hablando?

—Si, eso mismo, la realidad es que tu madre siempre había estado enamorada de tu tío Hiashi, sin embargo es no me detuvo y decidí que debía expresarle mis sentimientos, con el tiempo ella se dio cuenta que solo estaba deslumbrada por mi hermano, al final nos dimos una oportunidad y vivimos muy felices. Ahora que te he contado mi historia te pregunto ¿Tu qué crees que pasaría si tú confesases tu amor a Hinata? ¿Que sería lo peor que podría ocurrir? El no ya lo tienes, pero si te atreves quizás puedas tener un sí, el sí que has esperado toda tu vida—

— No lo sé padre nunca me he dado el lujo de permitirme ser lastimado sentimentalmente hablando, no sé si pueda…

— Valdría la pena intentarlo hijo, quiero verte feliz creo que te lo mereces, realmente creo que mereces ser feliz, es mi deseo verte sonreír no por un sacrificio que si bien fue hecho con amor, no es el final que deseo para ti. Considero pues justo que conozcas la vida con felicidad y que la vivas, si vivir, porque vivir no es solo que nuestro organismo se mueva o un corazón lata, la verdadera vida es desfrutar lo que haces ver el cielo, respirar y sentir esa sensación de alegría en tus pulmones, hijo mío creo de corazón que te mereces eso, ¿Tu no lo crees así?, creo que esta es tu oportunidad—

— Padre no sé qué decirte— Respondió el menor con duda en su voz.

— Debes tener la voluntad de vivir Neji, tienes poco tiempo, lo que hayas de decidir deberás hacerlo ahora. No hay marcha atrás— Dijo finalmente el mayor.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el mundo exterior la quinta Hokage continua su discusión con su sub alterna. Finalmente toman una decisión.

— Shizune, llama al equipo especial ahora mismo!.

— Si Tsunade sama— Respondió la castaña, para después retirarse a realizar las ordenes de su superior.

Mientras la morena ha ido a cumplir lo dicho por la mayor, esta no puede evitar preguntarse, ¿quée carambas fue lo que sepultaron? ¿De quién eran las cenizas?. Después, voltea a ver la capsula que contiene el cuerpo del castaño, y como si el pudiese escucharle le habla desconociendo si tan solo él puede escucharle.

— Eres un chico increíble, verdaderamente un genio Neji, espero que no me odies por lo que hare, de verdad espero que esto a lo que estamos apostando funcione, si no, no podría perdonarme haberte hecho un daño mayor. Resiste Neji—

Mientras tanto, por su parte Shizune Ha logrado localizar al equipo especial les pide que la acompañen de manera discreta, después de todo es una misión de que podría considerarse S. una vez reunido lo que le fue solicitado se dirige a donde se encuentra la quinta.

— Tsunade sama, ya estamos aquí

— Muy bien, el sitio donde deben ir se encuentra oculto en una montaña, el conocimiento sobre medicina de este clan es poco conocida, sin embargo alguna vez fui testigo de sus grandes avances, es necesario que nada de lo que hablemos sea revelado, todo debe mantenerse en secreto— sentencio la rubia.

El equipo especial ve a Neji y lo reconocen inmediatamente, después de todo quien no conoce al genio Hyuga, sin embargo su entrenamiento les impide hacer preguntas y saben que es lo que tienen que hacer, no obstante entre ellos se encuentra un ninja medico también discípulo de Tsunade, de nombre es Kazuma quien tiene la suficiente confianza para preguntar.

— Tsunade sama, es este Neji Hyuga ¿no es así? ¿Pero no se supone esta.. muerto? ¿De qué se trata esto?—

La rubia entonces lanza una mirada severa a su pupilo y responde.

— Si te he llamado aquí es porque necesito de tu ayuda, efectivamente este joven es Neji Hyuga, y la razón por la que los he llamado es precisamente porque necesitamos, más bien lo que lo necesito que hagan se lleve a cabo con mucha discreción, no pregunte más, junto con el equipo secreto deberá conducir a Neji a la aldea Takumi— Sentencio la mayor

— ¿La aldea Takumi? ¿Es que ese sitio realmente existe? Creí que era una leyenda! — Contesta el sub alterno, alterando un poco más a la quinta que no esta acostumbrada a escuchar cuestionamientos a sus órdenes. Por lo que ya de muy mal humor pero conteniéndose en lo posible responde.

— Así es Kazuma, ese sitio existe yo les entregare un mapa con las indicaciones para llegar. Dejaras a Neji con Ryouta Kumiko y ahí permanecerás con el una semana para recabar información del estado del paciente, después regresaras junto a los demás. ¿Alguna pregunta más?— Dijo finalmente la quinta.

— No, ninguna Tsunade sama, todo queda claro—

— Muy bien sobra decir que espero tu reporte en mi escritorio una vez que regresen—

— Si Tsunade sama!— Responden todos al unísono

Es así como el equipo especial se prepara y al llegar la noche sigilosamente parten al lugar que Tsunade les ha indicado. Para trasladar al Hyuga idearon una especie de camilla-capsula especial de animación suspendida, todo preparado con sumo cuidado buscando llevar al castaño de la manera más segura posible. Sabían que cualquier error podría significar la muerte del chico.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Neji, este continuaba hablando con su padre.

— Hijo mío, me hubiese gustado tener más charlas de este tipo contigo, lo único que lamento de haber partido tan pronto es el haberte dejado solo, me falto hablarte de estos temas amorosos y realmente lo lamento—

Padre, hiciste un buen trabajo, no tengo nada que reprocharte, he comprendido tantas cosas— Respondió el menor.

Entonces que el mayor sin medir palabra comenzó a reír para luego añadir

— ¿Parece ser que allá afuera están moviéndose no?—

— ¿De qué hablas padre?— Responde el castaño mientras frunce el ceño, parece ser que desde que está muerto su padre no ha hecho sino presionarlo y reírse un poco de él.

Su padre pacientemente al ver que su hijo no logra captar nada de lo que le está diciendo, entiende que quizás solo continua confuso, así que con la mayor de las paciencias contesta.

— Si, parece que después de todo también ellos están luchando por tu recuperación. Neji necesito que estés preparado cuando eso ocurra.—

— ¿Preparado? ¿De qué forma?— Responde el menor aun sin comprender nada, parecía que su padre le estaba jugando bromas muy extrañas, o quizás era producto de su mente agonizante eso se decía.

El mayor en cambio, quería darse de topes en la pared, su hijo por muy genio no podía comprender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

— Ay hijo mío! Aun no lo has entendido— Dijo resignado para después añadir— ¿Que vas a decirle a Hinata cuando la veas? ¿Ya lo has pensado? ¿Cuál es tu actitud con respecto a la maldición la marca en tu frente? ¿Has pensado que quizás no este más?—

— Es eso posible?

— Acaso te has visto en este momento?

Obviamente no ¬¬ no tengo un espejo aquí— Contesto el castaño con la ironía que le caracteriza, por lo que el mayor continuo riendo.

— Jajajaja ay hijo mío hay cosas que no cambian, la realidad es que ha desaparecido tu marca, la deuda de la rama ha terminado, eres libre de ello, por lo mismo vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿vas a confesar a Hinata tus sentimientos?—

El castaño no puede estar más angustiado podría decirse, finalmente sería libre y estaba la posibilidad de decir a la peli azul lo que siente, lo que siempre ha sentido y tanto se negó.

— No se no sé qué le voy a decir padre! Rayos nunca planee que fuera a vivir estoy confundido. Sé que suena hasta cómico pero es la verdad! No sé que decir! ¿Estás seguro que no se trata de una broma?—

— Neji por una vez en tu vida acepta que algo bueno puede ocurrir! La vida es mas allá de técnicas de ser un genio de combate! Abre los ojos!— Dijo el mayor ya con la vena de la sien un tanto notoria.

Entonces el castaño cabizbajo reflexiona sobre las palabras de su padre y se pregunta si será capaz, jamás se había sentido tan inseguro en su vida, jamás había tenido miedo a nada, que una emoción que para el antes significara debilidad lo tuviera de esa forma tan extraña, para el era impensable, si ya parecería una tontería para cualquier persona, pero para el Neji, el genio de la casa Hyuga pensar en ¿amor? ¿Que Hinata la mujer más hermosa que él podría conocer pudiese amarlo? Era algo que no concebía, por lo que colocando sus manos en la cabeza y grita

— Rayoooos! Maldiciooón!— que confuso era todo, vencido por sus emociones.

.

.

Para ese momento el grupo que llevaba a Neji había llegado a su destino, tras anunciar que venían de parte de la Hokage Tsunade de la aldea de la hoja los guardias de la ciudad les dejaron pasar. Entonces una vez cruzaron las puertas lo que vieron ante sus ojos les dejo impresionados, era una fortaleza enorme con un estilo arquitectónico difícil de comprender para ellos, jamás habían visto esa clase de "tecnología" o estilo. Lo siguiente es nota de la autora. El sitio lucia tan Steampunk, es decir antigua arquitectura mezclada con elementos modernos.

Súbitamente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos y son interceptados una mujer de aproximadamente 37 años quien sale a recibirlos. Su vestimenta no era menos impresionante que lo que estaban viendo, la mujer portaba un corset color café, hermoso cabello café largo y rizado decorado con una especie de diadema con manecillas de reloj, su calzado era cerrado hasta media pierna decorado con botonadura dorada y una especie de saco largo dorado con café, mientras ellos la ven embelesados ella les sonríe y saluda.

— Buen día, mi nombre es Kumiko, quienes son ustedes?— Pregunta la extraña mujer.

Continuara….

….

Bien debo decir que este fue mi primer fanfic, sin embargo en su momento no lo subí a la red y que bueno que no lo hice porque ahora mismo le estoy dando la forma que un fic debe tener o al menos eso creo, sé que he aprendido bastante gracias a las chicas del club Neji y Hinata. Chicas esta va por ustedes, ojala que puedan leerlo esta vez y decirme que opinan. Por otro lado Connie ojala me digas que piensas, no se tampoco lo había subido porque decía tal vez está muy fantasioso pero que rayos! Creo que se vale la fantasía ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

Por Dolly-Hina

La siguiente obra está basada en los personajes de Naruto creados por Masashi Kishimoto a manera de Homenaje, la historia por el contrario es mía, no existe intención de lucrar con ella.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox-Capitulo II-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

 **Lucha por vivir…**

— Buen día, mi nombre es Kumiko, quienes son ustedes?— Pregunto la mujer a los recién llegados.

— Buen día Kumiko, mi nombre es Kazuma, venimos de la aldea de la Hoja, Tsunade sama nos ha enviado— Dijo el oficial mientras hacia un breve reverencia y entrega un pergamino.

La mujer lo recibe y tras leerlo con detenimiento, frunce el ceño y pregunta

— Que es lo que traen. ¿Los chicos que vienen con usted?—

Ella no estaba segura si lo que había leído era correcto, el nombre Hyuga era bastante familiar para ella de ahí que hiciera la pregunta que hizo. A lo que el Jounin de la hoja contesta.

— Más bien a quien traemos. Su nombre es Neji Hyuga y hemos venido a traerlo a ustedes esperando que puedan ayudarnos a salvarle la vida—

Nuevamente Hyuga, definitivamente si había leído bien, pero no era posible por lo que vuelve a preguntar.

— ¿Hyuga has dicho? No puede ser! ¿Por casualidad es hijo de Hiashi?

— Veo que conoce al señor Hyuga, pero no, no es su hijo es su sobrino, es que acaso ¿usted lo conoce?

Ante la pregunta la mujer se sonroja y recuerda que alguna ocasión conoció al líder del clan Hyuga. En su momento le pareció una persona bastante interesante y atractiva pero fría, después de todo la única vez que se atrevió a saludarle ni siquiera le respondió una frase completa. Lo que le hizo pensar que era un idiota y lastima de atractivo.

— Bueno en realidad le conocí alguna vez que acompañe a mi padre fue a la aldea de la hoja, en fin — dijo la mujer conduciéndoles a uno de los edificios más llamativos del complejo.

Una vez ahí tras pasar una serie de puertas que se abrían al teclear cierto código de números la mujer se dirigió nuevamente a ellos.

— Pasen, pasen por favor y coloquen al chico sobre la mesa—

— Pero Kumiko san tendríamos que sacarlo de lo que lo protege, no sería peligroso prácticamente está casi partido a la mitad! — Dijo el Jounin con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

Entonces la mujer se viéndole a los ojos contesto — Si yo le digo que lo coloque sobre la mesa es porque se lo que hago. Vamos confíe en mí— termino de decir

Ante la aseveración de la mujer al jounin a cargo no le quedo más que cumplir con lo ordenado, y es así como él y el resto de los shinobis con extremo cuidado extraen a Neji de la capsula que lo protege para colocarlo en una mesa, que en realidad no es otra cosa que un escaner que hace levitar al castaño de manera apacible mientras un rayo verde pasa sobre todo su cuerpo, gracias a ello se tiene una imagen tridimensional completa del cuerpo de Neji donde se observa el deterioro.

Entonces la médico comienza a revisar los resultados al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, es un daño muy grande el que tiene, piensa, finalmente dice.

— No sé si sea posible poder ayudarle dice, sin embargo hay una oportunidad dado que no todos sus puntos de chakra han sido dañados aunque el principal (Manipura) fue casi destruido. Para ello necesito reunir a todos mis médicos, también necesito que ustedes se queden aquí, necesitare de su energía— termina de decir mientras Kazuma y el resto de su equipo asienten ante la propuesta de la mujer.

— Está bien Kumiko sama.—Dijo el hombre a cargo— Ya escucharon lo que dijo Kumiko sama!—

— Si, Kazuma sama!— Respondió el resto del equipo al unísono.

En quince minutos la médico había logrado reunir a un grupo de su equipo de médicos expertos quienes se colocan alrededor de la cama donde el cuerpo del castaño se encuentra flotando en animación suspendida. Entonces la mujer da la primera orden del procedimiento

— Necesito que se concentren y visualicen el punto de chacra principal de Neji, concentren toda su energía hacia él, no podemos distraernos un segundo—

— Si Kumiko sama!— Responden todos al unísono

Y es así como todos concentran su energía en sus manos y las direccionan al castaño, enseguida Kumiko coloca agujas de acupuntura sobre el cuerpo del joven Hyuga, dado que estas ayudarán a canalizar la energía de mejor manera sobre cada uno de los puntos de chakra, de igual manera coloca las palmas de sus manos sobre el plexo solar de Neji que es donde se encuentra o debía encontrarse el punto de chakra principal.

Después de 15 minutos la médico comienza a sentirse cansada pero sabe que no puede rendirse y continua hasta casi caer sobre el cuerpo del chico, de pronto logra ver un pequeño movimiento en los ojos de su paciente y se da cuenta que su idea parece estar funcionando, sin embargo sabe que esto solo es el primer paso, sabe también que el resto de sus inventos ayudaran si logran que el joven en esta primera etapa abra los ojos una vez por lo menos, cosa que sucede cinco minutos después, por lo que Kumiko da la señal a los demás por detenerse.

Es así que el Hyuga queda suspendido en el aire mientras continúan observándose una serie de luces que orbitan transversalmente su cuerpo, pareciera estén tejiendo su tejido dañado como una araña su telaraña, entonces la mujer respira aliviada.

— Creo que por ahora hemos logrado pasar la primera etapa, por favor digan a Tsunade sama que es muy posible que el muchacho lo logre, de verdad que estoy sorprendida, no cabe duda que este chico es fuerte— Dice complacida la mujer.

— Gracias, Kumiko san— Dice el joven a cargo del grupo de la hoja para luego agregar — ¿será posible que podamos quedarnos un par de días aquí? Esa fue la orden de Tsunade sama

— Ohh perdone mi mala educación por supuesto! claro que puede permanecer aquí!—Responde la mujer para después llamar a su asistente— Yuuna! Ven aquí por favor!—

Entonces una jovencita de aproximadamente unos 20 años ataviada con ropa similar a Kumiko hace su arribo.

— Si Kumiko sama

— Conduce a los señores a la habitación de huéspedes por favor—

— Si Kumiko sama, acompáñenme por favor señores.— dice la joven mientras señala la salida.

Tras realizar una reverencia el jounin y sus acompañantes siguen a la joven ayudante de Kumiko, en tanto la médico coloca una silla a un lado de Neji y se sienta.

— Creo que será una noche muy larga esta y las que siguen. Jovencito tienes suerte esto es un milagro, es increíble que estés respondiendo.— dice la joven mujer al chico que permanece suspendido, mientras lo ve no puede evitar sonreír, el joven ante sus ojos se parece mucho a Hiashi.

Kumiko permanece toda la noche monitoreando a Neji, ha ido a su laboratorio por una serie de aditamentos o maquinarias que durante días habían acumulado energía solar y chakra de algunos médicos del sitio, ahora irrigaban dicha energía o chakra sobre puntos específicos de Neji, este tipo de maquinaria son creaciones de la misma Kumiko quien ha heredado el conocimiento de crearlas de su padre y ella a su vez las ha perfeccionado.

15 días después la herida del plexo solar de Neji casi ha desaparecido, entonces el Jounin de la hoja y sus acompañantes parten a llevar la buena nueva a la quinta Hokage que ya los espera ansiosa.

— Kazuma has vuelto quiero el informe completo— dijo sin rodeos la rubia con preocupación en su voz.

— Tsunade sama, el pronóstico es positivo, jamás pensé ver tales técnicas de curación estoy sorprendido—Responde el joven jounin.

Entonces la rubia sonríe y se siente aliviada al parecer tomo la decisión correcta.

— Y bien Kazuma, ¿te ha dicho Kumiko el tiempo que tardara Neji en sanar completamente?—

— No Tsunade sama, pero cuando le vi tus mejillas ya tenían un poco de color y la herida que recibió estaba casi sanada— Responde el chico con mucha emoción en su voz.

Entonces la rubia sonríe satisfecha, aunque sabe que aún no puede dar aviso a Hiashi o a Hinata, después de todo no quería ilusionarles sobre todo a Hinata quien aún se encontraba muy deprimida y ni siquiera quería salir de su casa.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el complejo Hyuga

Para nadie era un secreto que el ánimo de la peli azul estaba por los suelos, como se había hecho costumbre Hanabi llevaba la comida a Hinata a su cuarto, misma que casi no era tocada por una oji perla devastada.

— Oneesama, no has probado bocado de nuevo, no puedes seguir así! Neji se molestaría contigo si supiera que te haces tal daño! Por favor tienes que alimentarte!— Decía la menor desesperada

— No tengo hambre Hanabi chan, a últimas fechas no puedo dejar de sentirme triste, me duele saber que Neji murió por mi culpa, debí haber sido yo, él ha sufrido tanto!—

— Oneesama no seas tonta, fue su decisión y debes respetarla— Dijo la menor, guardando unos segundos de silencio tras los cuales sin darse cuenta dijo algo que sorprendería a la mayor— Sabes, tal vez no debería decir esto ahora pero creo que Neji estaba enamorado de ti, tengo esa impresión.—

— Que tonterías dices Hanabi, el solo me veía como una hermana! El jamás me vería de otra forma yo lo sé — Respondió la peli azul mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Por Dios Hinata ¿Que jamás viste la forma que te veía a últimas fechas mientras no te dabas cuenta?—

— No Hanabi, detente por favor no tiene caso— Decía la peli azul aun negando con la cabeza y tapándose ambos oídos con las manos, para después añadir con lágrimas en sus ojos— Aunque hubiese sido cierto no podré saberlo nunca él ha muerto y yo no sé si pueda soportar su ausencia—

— Oneesama! Que dices! Debes vivir y ser feliz, además ¿no habías dicho que Naruto es el amor de tu vida? — Dijo la menor mientras sujetaba a la mayor por los hombros y la sacudía suavemente tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

— Si, es verdad, yo lo he admirado desde que éramos niños, el me enseño tanto siempre tan despreocupado con ese ánimo por más difícil que fuese la situación el sonríe. Es una persona maravillosa!— contesto la mayor mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa.

Entonces la menor no pudo evitar notar algunos detalles, mismos que no podía callarse

— Estas escuchando lo que acabas de decir oneesama, mencionas demasiado "lo admiro"! cuando hablas de Naruto kun ¿estas segura que estas enamorada de él y no es solo admiración dadas las circunstancias en las que se conocieron? —

— Pero que dices Hanabi, estoy segura que es amor lo que siento por Naruto kun!—Responde la peli azul molesta

— No lo sé oneesama, yo nunca he estado enamorada de alguien pero tú tampoco, yo pienso que simplemente lo admiras y lo respetas, me pregunto si solo es eso. Bueno después de todo, no tienes algo de donde partir para comparar! En fin, piensa Hinata y por favor come, no quiero que sigas sufriendo— Dice la menor.

— Si, lo sé, y te agradezco, a veces detesto esta sensibilidad que me hace tan débil! Detesto llorar por todo y no haber cumplido las expectativas de mi padre—

— Ay! Hermana estas en depresión definitivamente! Bueno debo retirarme es momento de entrenar. Por favor has caso a mis palabras busca animarte ¿Sí? — Comenta la Hyuga menor antes de salir de la recamara dejando a una Hinata bastante pensativa sobre lo que le dijo su hermana.

¿Porque nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad? ¿Realmente era amor lo que sentía por Naruto o solo era admiración? Dicen que para que el amor surja debe haber cierto nivel de admiración, sería posible entonces que ¿ese sentimiento por Naruto fuera solo simple admiración? Respiro profundo cerró sus ojos mientras se quedaba dormida, si, apenas había comenzado el día y Hinata solo quería dormir, de esa manera podía evadir la realidad que la atormentaba.

Fue así que pasaron dos meses y Hinata comenzaba a comer un poco, y por fin se animó a reunirse con sus amigos Shino y Kiba para salir a misiones con ellos.

..

.

Mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de ahí Neji abría los ojos por segunda vez, después de tres meses de letargo!. Por lo que la ayudante de Kumiko al darse corre a la recamara de su maestra para avisarle.

Cabe mencionar que la médico no se había despegado del lado de Neji más que para realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas o para bañarse y descansar un momento, y justo en ese momento en el que Neji recupera su conciencia ella no está a su lado, afortunadamente Yuuna sí.

— Kumiko sama, Kumiko sama! Abrió los ojos, el joven Neji abrió los ojos!

— ¿Qué?—Dijo sorprendida, y tras recuperarse de la impresión dijo— Ya era hora!—

Entonces ambas corren al cuarto donde se encuentra Neji quien voltea a verlas y dice:

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hinata sama?— Pregunta un confundido castaño ignorante de todo lo que ha pasado en el exterior mientras se encontraba en su sopor.

— Bienvenido bello durmiente, mi nombre es Kumiko, soy tu médico y no, no éstas en Konoha, no se quien sea Hinata, acaso ¿tu novia?— Dice la mayor mientras esboza una linda sonrisa

Entonces al escuchar la palabras Novia y Hinata juntas Neji no puede sino sentir como sus mejillas como si fuesen brazas entonces, inclina su cabeza y dice

— Emm no, no es mi novia— Murmura entre diente— Pero me gustaría— Esto último lo dice más para sí que para alguien más, entonces suspira.

Al oírlo la mujer sonríe satisfecha porque su trabajo ha dado frutos.

— Jaja vaya! Bueno Neji eres un milagro viviente ¿lo sabias? Verdaderamente tu fuerza de voluntad y deseo de vivir son muy grandes, ni siquiera yo creí que sobrevivirías, bienvenido a la vida!— Dice finalmente mientras da una palmada en la espalda al joven Hyuga

Neji sonríe pero aún sigue confundido no sabe dónde está e intenta incorporarse pero su cuerpo se siente pesado.

— ¿Qué es esto porque no puedo moverme!?— pregunta un tanto asustado intentando incorporarse, a lo que la mayor coloca ambas manos en sus hombros inmovilizándolo mientras le dice

— Ey! Sobreviviente no te apresures! La recuperación es lenta, posiblemente en 6 meses más seas capaz de dar unos pasos!—

— ¿Seis meses? Yo no tengo tanto tiempo! Debo regresar a la aldea!— responde este desesperado intentando liberarse del agarre de la mujer, entonces al querer levantarse cae de bruces al piso, su cara dibuja una expresión de dolor y frustración, jamás se había sentido tan inútil en su vida!. Por lo que Kumiko y Yuuna se acercan a él a ayudarle a sentarse en la cama.

— Tranquilo Neji, todo estará bien, supongo que eres igual que tu tío impaciente, aun bajo esa mirada aparentemente fría y calculadora, je—Dice la mujer sin poder evitar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Usted conoce a mi tío Hiashi?— Dice el castaño con sorpresa en su rostro. Entonces la mayor sonríe y lo ve a los ojos mientras le responde.

— Algo así, espero algún día volverle— Dice en voz alta mientras para si con un tono de pesar— "me conformo con verlo aunque dudo que el voltee a verme a mi"

Es así que transcurre un mes más, Neji ya es capaz de dar unos pasos, situación que a la médico sorprende en demasía.

— Es increíble este chico piensa, si esto continua así en 2 meses más podrá caminar con mayor soltura, me alegro mucho!

..

.

Mientras tanto que en la aldea de la Hoja, Hinata ya se encuentra de mejor ánimo y sale a pasear con Tenten y Sakura.

— Hinata es bueno verte, ya era hora de que salieras, eres una buena persona y mereces ser feliz!— Dice una sonriente peli rosa

— Así es Hinata, cualquier cosa que necesites cuentas con nosotras.— Comenta también la castaña con chonguitos.

Hinata sonríe con timidez y se pregunta si está bien salir, ya todos conocemos que Hinata es muy tímida y sensible, pero también determinada, razón por la cual es admirada y respetada por Tenten y Sakura.

— Gracias por todas sus atenciones son maravillosas amigas!— Contesta la Hyuga. A lo que sus amigas responden al unísono.

— No te preocupes! Eres nuestra amiga!

— Si, gracias! Responde la Hyuga muy feliz de contar con tan buenas amigas.

Tras largo rato de caminar súbitamente la chica de los rodetes frena en seco y dice:

— Ey! Miren ese vestido esta increíble! — comenta mientras señala un aparador— Hinata seguramente te verías bellísima con el!

— Pero es un tanto revelador, no sé si podría llevarlo!—Responde la peli azul mientras agita ambas manos en señal de negación.

Entonces la peli rosa interviene — La verdad que si es revelador Tenten pero coincido, vamos Hinata entremos y mídetelo!—

Hinata apenada asiente con la cabeza y las acompaña a la tienda, ahí todas comienzan a probarse vertidos, faldas, blusas, sombreros, etc.

— Wow! Hinata te vez increíble! Porque nunca usas ropa corta a diario, tienes muy bonitas piernas!—

Hinata se sonroja — Que dices Sakura chan! Yo no podría, no sé, imagina si me viera mi padre!—

— Que dices! Estoy segura que Hanabi te apoyaría!— comenta casi en un grito la oji verde

— Siii está hermoso el vestido, imagina si sale con Naruto!— Dice la castaña.

Hinata comienza a tomar un color rojo, siente sus mejillas como dos brazas ardiendo. — Tenten chan! No, eso no pasara, Sakura es quien le gusta a Naruto kun!—

Sakura baja su cabeza y responde. — Pero que dices Hinata tu sabes que estoy enamorada de Sasuke kun, aunque el parece no hacerme el, menor caso— termina de decir la Haruno mientras agacha la cabeza.

— Demo, No, que dices, por ahora estoy bien gracias. No siento que tenga animo en salir con chicos— finalmente responde la Hyuga a lo que la peli rosa responde.

— Mmm me preocupas Hinata, ¿es que acaso no te gusta Naruto? dime la verdad!

Hinata en ese momento recuerda lo que Hanabi le había dicho tiempo atrás. ¿Es que acaso nunca te diste cuenta que Neji estaba enamorado de ti? Al recordar eso Hinata se preguntaba, es que acaso yo siento algo por Neji?, no puede ser ni siquiera pensar en ello el ya no pertenece a este mundo, es algo que nunca sabré, ¿que siento por Neji?. Entonces Tenten interrumpe los pensamientos de la peli azul repentinamente.

— Hinata yo creo que deberías salir con Naruto no pierdes nada, en serio! ¿Hinata? Hinata? ¿Dónde estás Hinata?—

— ¿Oh yo? Este si perdona Tenten chan, ya veremos.— Contesta pensativa, además no es como si oye Naruto kun sal conmigo, es decir no está el esperando a ver a qué horas Hinata me invita a salir, pensó la oji perla, para solo decir a sus amigas— No es algo que me preocupe realmente. En fin creo que será mejor que regrese a casa—

— Suspiro! Está bien mmm a decir verdad en una hora más quede con Tsunade sama para discutir un asunto importante. La note con cierta urgencia no sé de que se trate el asunto, en fin ya se verá.

— Muy bien entonces yo me despido por ahora, agradezco las atenciones que han tenido hacia mí, las quiero!— Dice la peli azul tímidamente mientras abrazas a sus compañeras y amigas.

Una vez la Hyuga se aleja de su vista Tenten y Sakura hacen lo propio, cada una se dirige a su destino, la primera a su casa y la segunda a la oficina del Hokage. Donde una vez ahí toca la puerta.

— ¿Tsunade sama, puedo pasar?

— Si Sakura pasa, adelante—Responde la mayor mientras revisa unos documentos que ha recibido de las diferentes misiones.

— Buenas tardes Tsunade sama, ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?

Entonces al oír a su pupila la mayor se incorpora para hablar con la peli rosa.

— Sakura, necesito comentarte algo, pero esta conversación debe ser estrictamente confidencial. Necesito que vayas a la aldea Takumi.

— ¿La aldea Takumi? ¿No es un sitio imaginario? ¿Es leyenda no existe o sí?— Responde la Haruno confundida.

La rubia, siente como una gotita de sudor resbala por su sien derecha, acaso alguien podía escuchar simplemente sin decir que lo que dice es imaginario, digo era verdad que a ella le gustara tomar de vez en cuando sus copas de sake, bueno de vez en diario pero no era para tanto, siempre se mantenía sobria, pero bueno después de esa breva reflexión añadió intentando mantener la calma en su voz. — Si digo que iras a Takumi, es porque existe—

— Si, Tsunade sama ¿Pero qué es lo que necesitas que haga en ese sitio? —

— Necesito que vayas y te quedes dos meses ahí, ese lugar maneja los mejores jutsus médicos, por otra parte creo que alguna sorpresa te espera en ese sitio, sin embargo necesito que lo que veas lo mantengas en secreto así como esta conversación, ¿entendido? —

— Entendido Tsunade sama. Iré a preparar mi maleta y regreso.

— Adelante que sea lo más rápido posible— Ordena la mayor mientras piensa si ya pago la deuda que tiene en el casino de la aldea.

— Si Tsunade sama!

Dicho eso la peli rosa se retiró a su casa a recoger sus cosas, por el camino pensaba que sería tan importante para que no pudiese decir nada a sus padres siquiera. Fue así como arribo a su casa solo menciono la misión, tomo sus cosas y se marchó dónde Tsunade.

Ya de vuelta en la oficina de la Hokage.

— Tsunade sama ya estoy aquí.

La rubia ya le esperaba para presentarle al joven médico que había enviado antes a llevar al Hyuga.

— Muy bien te presento a Kazuma, él ya ha estado ahí y te acompañara al sitio.

— Hai! —

Dicho eso Sakura y Kazuma se ponen en camino, ambos iban en silencio, hasta que Sakura comienza a hablar, D

— ¿Disculpe usted sabe que es lo que hay en ese sitio? — pregunta intrigada la Haruno, no puede evitarlo tiene mucha curiosidad.

— Por el momento no puedo revelarle nada, solo le diré que en ese lugar utilizan una tecnología muy avanzada de curación, en ese sitio ves cosas que no imaginarias jamás que existiesen.

Sakura no entendía de que se trataba solo le sorprendió la "tecnología" que había mencionado Kazuma. y se preguntaba que tanto nuevo conocimiento adquiriría en ese sitio. Como era de esperarse al ser la segunda ocasión que Kazuma iba al sitio fue más rápido llegar a él. Al arribar la joven ayudante de Kumiko les recibe,

— Kazuma san, bienvenido, no esperábamos su visita, veo que trae una nueva acompañante. ¿Es también de Konoha?

— Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura— Dice la Haruno extendiendo la mano a lo cual la otra chica extiende también la suya.

— Igualmente, vengan conmigo por favor les llevare a sus habitaciones— Dice secamente la joven castaña.

Ambos asienten y siguen a la chica, mientras la peli rosa observa con detenimiento el lugar y puede apreciar muchos detalles que no existen en la aldea de la hoja, el sitio parecía un lugar sacado de alguna película de ciencia ficción, digamos algo steampunk, en eso Yuuna interrumpe sus pensamientos.

— Es aquí, Sakura san esta es su habitación

— Si, gracias Yuuna

— Muy bien una vez que se haya instalado le pido que me acompañe, hay algo que usted deberá ver.

Sakura cierra la puerta y se recuesta sobre la cama mientras ve el plafón de su recamara, medita un largo rato sobre lo que hacía unas horas antes había dicho a Hinata, pero justo en ese momento alguien llama en la puerta, era Yuuna quien venía por ella.

— Sakura san, ¿puedo pasar? ¿Está usted lista?

— Si, disculpa Yuuna al final solo me recosté un poco, ya salgo.—Responde la peli rosa mientras se levanta, unos minutos después sale y sigue a Yuuna Por el corredor hasta que se detienen en una puerta, entonces Yuuna llama a la puerta

— Kumiko sama, puedo pasar

— Adelante Yuuna, ¿viene contigo nuestra invitada? —

— Si, ella está aquí conmigo—

— Adelante por favor.

Ambas entran a lugar, cuando Sakura entra no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, es Neji, y está de pie, luce un poco lastimado pero sigue siendo el.

.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

- **Capitulo III-**

 **Un encuentro inesperado**

 **...**

En el capítulo anterior, Sakura fue enviada por Tsunade a la aldea Takumi, al arribar es recibida por Yuuna quien la conduce a ver a Kumiko, ahí recibe la sorpresa de su vida cuando ambas entran a lugar, Sakura.

 **...**

— Pero, pero no puede ser, ¿Neji eres tu? Pero te sepultamos, lloramos tu muerte, no tienes idea de lo que Hinata ha sufrido por ti!

— Sakura san, si soy yo, esto podrá parecer imposible pero, es una larga historia— Comentó el castaño con su ya conocida voz inmutable.

— Pues yo exijo saberla! No tienes idea como se pondrá Hinata cuando sepa que estas vivo! —

— ¿Hinata sama? ¿De verdad ella sería feliz de saberlo?— Pregunto intrigado el Hyuga.

— ¿Porque lo preguntas? Es lógico, no tienes idea lo mucho que ha sufrido, de hecho antes de venir aquí estaba con ella, fue la primera vez que logramos sacarla a hacer algo Tenten y yo. Si no supiera que ella quiere a Naruto pensaría que esta enamorada de ti.—Termino por decir la peli rosa sin saber que lo que acababa de decir significaba mucho para el joven Hyuga.

El castaño ante tales afirmaciones no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dibujar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, para luego preguntar.

— ¿De verdad tu crees eso Sakura san? ¿Hinata sama se pondría feliz de verme?— Dijó el mientras inclinaba la cabeza— Yo.. yo la extraño demasiado—Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

— Por tu expresión deduzco lo que muchos sospechábamos, ¿Neji estás enamorado de Hinata no es así?— Preguntó la Haruno con una picara sonrisa en el rostro

El castaño entonces levantó la cabeza y decidido responde — Si, no quería aceptarlo pero es la verdad, siento un profundo amor por ella, no puedo evitarlo, tuvo que pasar esto para darme cuenta de cuanto siento por ella y no tienes idea la desesperación que siento de tan solo pensar en jamás volverla a ver! — Esto último lo Dijo con vehemencia, después tomo un respiro y viendole justamente a los ojos — La amo Sakura, la amo! Si! Al fin puedo decirlo, amo a Hinata como nunca creí amar a nadie! Sería el hombre más feliz del universo si tan solo pudiera verle una vez más…— después inclinando la cabeza nuevamente al ser consciente de que lo había dicho casi gritando, entre dientes continuo su confesión— Aun cuando se que ella no siente nada por mi, cuando solo me ve como… un hermano.— Concluyó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

La peli rosa no puede evitar sonreir, jamas imagino ver a su amigo asi, el, el genio de los Hyuga hablando de amor? Debía tratarse de una clase de broma, o sueño y si lo era vaya sueño tan interesante.

— Pues la vida te ha regalado una nueva oportunidad Neji! Ahora entiendo porque Tsunade sama me pidió venir. Quería confiarme esta misión— Dicho eso la Haruno se dirijió a Kumiko. — Disculpe Kumiko sama, ¿es que podre aprender de usted algunos yutsus de curación?

— Por supuesto que si, además tengo entendido por la carta que Tsunade te envío conmigo con ese propósito, por cierto, ella resalta que eres su aprendiz más diestra, será un honor compartir algo de mi conocimiento contigo, además podrás ayudarme con la recuperación de Neji—

— Perfecto! Estaré encantada!— Contesto la oji verde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fue así como pasaron dos meses más, y nuestro protagonista ya era capaz de levantarse caminar o correr, por lo que comenzaba a hacer un poco de ejercicio, ya conocen a este chico no puede dejar pasar tiempo sin entrenar, es mucha su disciplina, claro no muestra el mismo entusiasmo que Gay sensei o Rock Lee pero lo está y su motivación ha sido verla a ella, a Hinata, estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos y su entrenamiento cuando e interrumpido Sakura.

— Neji, es preciso que te diga algo

— ¿Que sucede Sakura san?

— El día de mañana parto a la aldea de la Hoja, ¿Quiéres que haga algo por ti?—

— No es necesario Sakura, yo también iré, es algo que tengo decidido, no puedo esperar más tiempo, ha pasado casi un año desde que no veo a Hinata sama, y a los demás, es preciso regresar— Comento el Hyuga con cierta ansiedad en su voz

— ¿Estás seguro Neji?

— Si, hace un momento recibí la autorización de Kumiko para regresar— Contesto el castaño con su usual voz monocorde

— Que bien a todos les dará muchísimo gusto verte en especial a Hinata— dijo la Haruno mientras le daba un ligero codazo al castaño y le hacía un guiño.

Ante lo anterior el oji perla no pudo sino sonrojarse y preguntar a Sakura. — ¿Crees que eso sea posible?—

— ¡Claro que si!— Respondió la peli rosa con entusiasmo— ¿sabes?, estoy impresionada también por el cambio que noto en ti, si un tiempo atras alguien me hubiese dicho cuanto cambiarias, jamás lo hubiese creído. Creo que te has vuelto un poco más como Hinata. Por cierto, ¿porque sigues usando esa banda en la frente si por lo que vi el sello maldito ha desaparecido?— Pregunto intrigada la oji verde, dado que desde el día que arribo al lugar no había podido evitar darse cuenta de la ausencia del sello en la frente de Neji.

— No lo sé quizás la costumbre, o porque era un lazo que me unía a ella.— Dijo el emitiendo un suspiro— Hay cosas que solo se hacen o se sienten y no tienen explicación alguna. Sobre mi cambio de actitud digamos que... tuve una charla muy especial con alguien muy importante para mi y pude comprender la importancia del aquí y el ahora, no dejar pasar el tiempo sin decir lo que sentimos, guardar nuestros sentimientos a la larga ocasionan más daño que beneficio, estoy siendo más el yo que siempre quise ser, es decir el Neji que era antes de que el sello maldito fuera colocado en mi frente, pero sabes ahora, no creo que sea maldito después de todo la misión de él era que protegiera a Hinata Hime la mujer que amo—Dijo sonriendo mientras veía al horizonte, la misión de su vida siempre fue estar al lado de la mujer que amaba.

— Comprendo— comento la peli rosa mientras juntaba sus manos y hacia el sonido de un aplauso— Bueno pues prepara tus maletas Neji, nos vamos a Konoha mañana mismo- Sakura no podía evitar estar sorprendida, en el fondo deseaba que Sasuke alguna vez fuese un poco así con ella, sentía que Hinata era afortunada al despertar tal sentimiento en alguien como Neji.

El oji perla asintió, no podía evitar sentir nerviosismo y alegría, al fin podría verla! Era increíble, como el mismo había dicho, se conformaba con verla de nuevo, con tan solo verla el sería muy feliz.

* * *

.

No hay plazo que no se cumpla y así fue que Sakura y Neji partierón a Konoha. Par quienes se preguntan que sucedió con Kazuma (el compañero de Sakura), el partió al día siguiente que dejo a Sakura en Takumi para cumplir con otra misión.

A toda prisa Sakura y Neji saltan entre las copas de los arboles hacia Konoha, claro con las debidas precauciones después de todo Neji aun está un poco convaleciente, es decir por más genio que sea no deja de ser humano, aun asi al final tardan solo dos días en llegar.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta de la aldea Neji sintió su corazón latía aceleradamente. Los guardias de la entrada se sorprendieron de ver a una persona tan parecida a Neji, pero creyeron que se trataba de alguien parecido a el y solo se encogieron de hombros mientras Sakura y Neji se dirigieron donde Tsunade a entregar reporte.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la la Hokage, esta ya había mandado llamar a Hinata y a Hiashi a su oficina para que reciban la noticia. Ambos Hyugas se preguntaban el porque. Repentinamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucharon llamar a la puerta.

.

— Tsunade sama he vuelto y traigo a alguien conmigo— Se escucha la voz de sonriente la Haruno quien ya sabe quienes esperan ya en la oficina

— Sakura, adelante por favor dile a tu acompañante que pase alguien lo está esperando—Responde la quinta, dejando a un Hiashi y Hinata confundidos. ¿esperamos a alguien?- Pensaron ambos.

Entonces tras Sakura, entró Hyuga Neji ataviado con un pantalón café de línea de gis color café claro, camisa blanca y chaleco café muy al estilo de Kumiko y su aldea, el cabello arreglado en una coleta alto como las utilizadas por los amurái (debo mencionar que se ve bastante atractivo el chico).

Al verlo Hiashi y Hinata no ppodían creer lo que ven, tal vez se trataba de una broma, no podía ser cierto! Era el Neji, era el, el que estaba frente a sus ojos, no había cambiado nada excepto que no había marca del sello maldito por ningún lado y obviamente su vestimenta, lo cual les hizo pensar que se tratase de un clon o algo parecido, pero no tras utilizar el Byakugan se dieron cuenta que era realmente el, al ver la confusión en sus rostros el castaño decidió hablar.

— Hiashi sama, Hinata Sama! Soy yo, no he muerto—

Si me preguntaran que melodía debería sonar al fondo de esta escena, sin duda seria You are my world de Yoon Mi Rae (traducción al español).

 _Nuevo mundo, la puerta está abierta_

 _tu estas dentro un paso más frente de mis ojos_

 _hay un mundo deslumbrante_

 _quiero estar en tus brazos_

 _quiero que te quedes, eres mi mundo_

 _te debo, te extraño, te amo, por siempre en tus brazos_

 _cada día vienes a mi nuevamente_

 _y haces mi corazón palpitar_

 _te dibuje en mis sueños tenerte me hace sonreír incluso entre el miedo_

 _quiero estar en tus brazos…._

 _quiero estar en tus brazos_

 _quiero que te quedes, eres mi mundo_

 _te debo, te extraño, te amo, por siempre en tus brazos_

 _sigo sin saber muchas cosas muéstrame tu mundo tus sentimientos, ven ami y toma mi mano, te amare incluso si este mundo cambia, te debo, te extraño, te amo.._

 _por siempre en tus brazos…_

Tras escuchar su voz, la Hyuga no tuvo duda se trataba de el, de Neji, su Nii-san era el, estaba vivo, todo ese tiempo ¿Cómo era posible? Hinata creía que su corazón se desbordaría por la boca, sintió como el piso se movía bajo sus pies y cayó fulminada de la impresión, inmediatamente todos corrieron a socorrerla incluido el castaño.

— Hinata sama por favor responda— Decía el oji perla mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos— Hinata sama por favor responda— decía una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta.

Sin embargo tras unos minutos de desvanecimiento la oji perla fue recobrando el conocimiento, y conforme lo fue haciendo extiendio su mano hacia el rostro de Neji

— ¿Neji nii-san eres tu? ¿No estoy soñando? — Pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos.

— No Hinata sama soy yo! Regrese, regrese por usted, tenía que verla.— Lo dijo espontáneamente, sin darse cuenta o considerar que Hiashi estaba presente

Hinata sentía latir su corazón de manera acelerada, no sabía si es debido a la sorpresa o algo más. En su mente no dejaba de cuestionarse sobre esa sensación en su pecho, el rojo que seguramente tendría en sus mejillas, porque así las sentía, como dos pequeñas brazas ardientes. Su voz era casi imperceptible para los demás, entonces el castaño inclino su cabeza para escucharla mientras ella le susurraba.

— Neji nii-san, podemos hablar— Dijo la peli azul ansiosa

— Hinata sama, nada me haría más feliz que eso, pero están aquí los demás si gusta podemos hacerlo más tarde, ¿no cree que su padre se molestara?- respondió el un poco preocupado por ella.

— Por favor Neji, sácame de aquí necesito hablar contigo— Insistió ella

Hiashi que aún no salía de su sorpresa por lo que pidió a Tsunade una explicación.- Tsunade sama, de que se trata esto no comprendo.

\- Es algo muy largo de explicar Hiashi san

-No se preocupe tengo todo el tiempo necesario, ahora quiero detalles- Respondió con su habitual tono monocorde.

-Bien...

* * *

.

En tanto que Neji aun con Hinata en sus brazos ante la solicitud de Hinata salió con ella por la ventana dirigiéndose a un sitio tranquilo para hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos. Al llegar al sitio es un pequeño estanque con árboles y flores, ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol y Neji comenzó a hablar.

— Hinata sama, perdóneme espero no haberle hecho sufrir lo que menos querría seria producirle algún tipo de dolor, yo…—Intento completar su frase pero fue interrumpido por Hinata quien con su mano cubrió la boca de él, y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo

— Neji nii-san, no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hace verte, han valido la pena las noches de desvelo, los días en mi cama sin querer levantarme o salir, no, no te los reclamo estoy feliz porque no has muerto—Exclamo la oji perla mientras continuaba derramando lágrimas de alegría

Entonces el Hyuga mientras retiraba con especial cuidado la mano de Hinata dijo

— Hinata sama, se que lo que voy a decirle hará que quizás usted no quiera volver a verme pero….—hizo una breve pausa para tomar un poco de aire— Durante todo este tiempo me di cuenta que siempre guarde un sentimiento que pretendí enterrar en lo profundo de mi corazón, con el pasar de los meses en los que estaba postrado en cama me di cuenta que debía decirle mis sentimientos sin importar que pasara, espero que no me odie Hinata sama, pero yo la amo, la amo mucho y le juro que moriría por usted una y mil veces sin importar si usted me ama o no, con el solo hecho de verla feliz me basta, por lo que le ruego no se sienta comprometida a corresponder a estos sentimientos— Dice el castaño desviando la mirada, esperando el rechazo de parte de su prima.

Pero la oji perla lo vió a los ojos y comenzó a temblar, se preguntaba que era lo que sentía por Neji, ¿sería capaz de responderle? O era simplemente alegría lo que sentía por que él estaba vivo y ya no se tenía razón para sentirse culpable, era muy confuso ella necesitaba organizar sus ideas, lo que si era un hecho era que con Neji se sentía tranquila y protegida, ¿pero que era ese sentimiento ese latir en su pecho? ¿Sería acaso?

— Neji nii-san, no puedo responderte en este momento, yo estoy muy confundida, no puedo negar que me siento aliviada de verte y saber que no me has dejado. Pero han sido muchas emociones, podrías solo abrazarme, quiero abrazarte y cerrar los ojos— Dijo la peli azul.

Hinata no pudo articular más palabras, su corazón parecía desbordarse, sus mejillas ardían, era presa del nerviosismo, la sorpresa era demasiada, no quería dar una respuesta de la que pudiese arrepentirse.

— Por supuesto Hinata sama, puede hacerlo- Contesto el aliviado por un lado ella no había huido de el, triste por otro lado porque ella no le había dado una respuesta y eso le ponía muy nervioso.

Así pasaron una par de horas juntos, sin decir palabra, ella recargada en su pecho mientras reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos, ¿Que era esa sensación que tenía al estar con Neji?, en momentos creía estar soñando, en otros quería huir apenada con el, además el estaba muy diferente no era más el chico frío que ella había conocido antes, Neji por su parte sentía que si en ese momento moría podría hacerlo en paz.

Súbitamente se vieron interrumpidos por Hanabi quien al ser informada por su padre de lo acontecido había salido a buscarles.

— Vaya hasta que los encontré, Neji onisan, que gusto me da verte. — Dijó la pequeña castaña y entonces volteando a ver a su hermana mayor y dibujado una sonrisa pícara en su rostro— ¿Hermana has pensado ya en lo que te dije el otro día? — Comento la castaña mientras hacia un guiño a su hermana.

Ante las muecas y extrañas señales que hacia Hanabi (porque así lo veía el Hyuga), este volteo a ver a Hinata con una mirada intrigada

— ¿De que esta hablando Hanabi san, Hinata sama? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?.

— oooh si, yo pienso que Hinata esta… — Quiso decir la pequeña oji perla, pero fue detenida por la peli azul que tras levantarse apresurada le cubre la boca a Hanabi.

— Creo que es hora de irnos. Hablaremos en casa hermana. Vamos Nii-san.- Dió la oji perla mientras sentia que una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

— Si Hinata sama como usted diga- responde el Hyuga aun un poco extrañado

Y así los tres parten de regreso al complejo Hyuga, 10 minutos después ya estaban de regreso en casa, Hiashi, había reunido a todo el clan para informarles del retorno de Neji, todos estaban sorprendidos y no podían creerlo, sobre todo cuando ven llegar a Neji con Hinata y Hanabi.

— Buenas noches, supongo que están todos sorprendidos— Dice el castaño mientras sonreía de lado— así es soy yo— Podía ver la cara de impresión de los de la rama principal, esos que siempre le vieron con desprecio, ahora no podían castigarlo más, no podían activar el sello maldito, por eso sonreía con suficiencia.

Uno de los miembros del Souke l interrumpe al darse cuenta que la marca de la maldición ha desaparecido de la frente del castaño

— ¿Cómo es que la marca de su frente ha desaparecido Neji? ¿De verdad es usted? ¿De que se trata esto? — Dijo uno de los integrantes del consejo

Ante el revuelo que se estaba formando Hiashi decidió interrumpir el cuchicheo que se ha generado dentro del Souke y el Bouke

— No hay nada que cuestionar de hecho les he mandado llamar porque quiero hacer un anuncio, como se dieron cuenta durante la 4ª guerra Neji y mi hija así como otros miembros de la rama y la línea principal lucharon juntos, ello me hizo reflexionar que dividir en castas es lo más tonto del mundo. Considero la desaparición del sello en la frente de Neji como una señal que confirma lo que estoy diciendo, espero que no haya ninguna objeción a mi decreto! — Sentencio el líder mientras todos asentían, la mayoría del Souke a regañadientes, pero entonces el líder Hyuga vío a todos con una mirada intimidante, por lo que los miembros de la línea principal así como los de la rama tuvieron que aceptar su orden

Una vez terminado el discurso del lider del clan todos se retiraron a sus aposentos entre ellos el castaño, el cual al arribar a su habitación se sorprende al ver que sus pertenencias habían sido traídas de la oficina del Hokage por los ayudantes de su tío, por lo que decidió tomar un baño antes de acostarse a dormir. Mientras esta dentro de la regadera llega a su mente la conversación que había tenido con su padre mientras se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte y entonces se dijo.

— Padre, cuánta razón tenías, me siento aliviado, vivo, ni siquiera después de los exámenes Chunin tras ser derrotado por Naruto o cuando supe la verdad sobre tu muerte me había sentido así, y eso que en ese momento fui libre al fin de muchas cosas que me atormentaban, pero no es sino hasta ahora que me siento total y completamente libre, estoy determinado a conquistar a Hinata sama si ella me lo permite por supuesto— Pensaba el castaño.

Al salir de la regadera no pudo evitar ver observaba en el espejo del baño la ausencia de su marca maldita así como la enorme cicatriz de su abdomen y pecho.

Agradeció profundamente a Dios la oportunidad de vivir y se prometió a sí mismo a hacerlo, a vivir como era debido, sin resentimientos y en completa libertad, fiel a sí mismo y a lo correcto. Fue a su cama intentando dormir pero le era imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata en su aroma, su respiración sus ojos, recordaba la primera vez que la vio, no pudo evitar sonreír, y así continuo hasta que llegadas altas horas de la madrugada por fin el sueño pudo vencerlo.

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba de la misma manera que él, pensando en lo sucedido y en cuál sería su actitud hacia Neji.

Hidden Story (Second Moon)

 _Ayer y hoy_

 _En la parte superior del océano profundo_

 _Sin ningún sonido_

 _Una noche azul esta bajando_

 _Sobre las olas mi mente esta navegando_

 _Volviendo a este océano y esperando por ti_

 _La historia de luces de estrellas_

 _Aquellas que han estado contando la historia_

 _Como si estuviera soñando se esta expandiendo_

 _en el momento a un corazón que no podía poseer…_

Los dos Hyugas suspiraron al mismo tiempo y antes de quedar dormidos se preguntaron:

.

— Neji kun! ¿Sera posible?

— Hinata sama! ¿Sera posible?

...

Continuara...

* * *

.

Antes que todo una disculpa, había subido este capitulo sin dar una segunda revisión y debo decir que cuando lo leí nuevamente, me dí cuenta que tenia muchos horrores! poro lo cual lo corregí y agregue algunas cosas que considere necesario anexar. Bien cualquier duda o tomatazo adelante ;) los quiere su amiga Dolly. Hina


	4. Chapter 4

Quiero comentar algo antes de iniciar este capítulo, lo cierto es que esta obra, inicialmente estaba planteada para un One shot, al ser mi primer fic no supe como ajustar las cosas para hacerlo, la cosa es que este es el penúltimo capitulo ;) el cual espero sea de vuestro agrado.

ah! si y antes de que se me olvide muy importante: Naruto NO me pertenece a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama por su parte si ;)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Capitulo IV-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

¿Hinata celosa?

A la mañana siguiente, Hanabi entró sin tocar la puerta a la recamara de Hinata, lentamente sin hacer ruido acerca su voz al oído de la peli azul para entonces gritar

— Oneesaaaamaaaa!— Grito la menor al oído de la mayor haciendo que esta saltase desconcertada por tremendo susto

— ¿Hanabi! ¿Qué haces? Casi me sacas el corazón de un susto! — Dijo la oji perla

— Oneesama! Ya son las 12 del día! Y no has despertado! Neji kun se marchó temprano a ver a Tsunade sama, y tu ni en cuenta! ¿Qué has pensado de lo que te dije?—Dijo la castaña mientras cruzaba los brazos y arqueaba una ceja

— ¿Sobre qué Hanabi chan?— Contesto la mayor mientras se tallaba los ojos, la verdad es que había dormido muy poco.

— No te hagas tonta! Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, a Neji nii-san! Que complicada eres, él es muy guapo, y se ve que muere por ti!— Dijo la menor mientras hacía mueca de duh

— Si, lo sé— Respondió la peli azul mientras comenzaba a hacer su característico ademan con sus dedos

— Si ya sé que lo sabes. ¿Qué? ¿Te dijo algo? Cuéntame! Quiero saberlo todo soy tu hermana!— Dijo emocionada la castaña mientras sacudía a su hermana mayor.

— Hanabi que dices! — Dijo la peli azul mientras su rostro entero se tornaba rojo — La verdad es que no sé, no sé qué hacer estoy confundida!—

— ¿Ósea que el que te gusta es Naruto kun? Ay Hinata! ¿Cómo es posible? Si quieres a Naruto entonces déjame a Neji a mí! Jejeje— Dijo la menor mientras daba un codazo a su hermana

— Noo! — Grito la oji perla y cuando se dio cuenta delo que había hecho se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

— Jaja lo sabía! lo sabía! Si te gusta Neji Nii-san la la la! _—_

Entonces la Hyuga mayor más roja que un tomate maduro solo atinó a decir en un tartamudeo

— Hh-Hanabi, por Dios que dices! Ya te dije que no lo sé!— Dijo la oji perla sumamente roja

— Ashh si cuando sea adulta como tu van a ser las cosas así de complicadas mejor me quedo así— dijo la menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a pesar de que Hinata era la mayor no podía comprender como era posible que fuera tan insegura se decía—Ya en serio, Oneesama, ¿Qué es lo que te impide darte cuenta si amas o no a Neji?

— No lo sé! No lo sé! Es solo que todo ha sido tan repentino!—Respondió la oji perla mientras manoteaba con ambas manos

— Pues deberías darte prisa Neji kun es bastante atractivo y estoy segura que muchas chicas morirían por estar con el— Le contesto la castaña mientras le hacía un guiño con el ojo.

— Pues si es así que se lo queden! —Dijo la oji perla mientras inflaba las mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos haciendo puchero.

— Ashh Hinata eres una tonta! Sera mejor que me marche— Dijo la menor mientras rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Solo a eso viniste? — Pregunto la peli azul un tanto molesta

— Jaja...no, en realidad vine a traerte esta flor, me dijo Neji kun que la trajera para ti. Bueno ya cumplí con mi encargo así que me marcho a entrenar con mi padre. Hinata en serio piensa bien las cosas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, lo digo de corazón, no podría soportar verte sufrir de nuevo— Comento la menor antes de cerrar la puerta

La peli azul entonces emitió un sonoro suspiro y dijo para su misma —Si lo sé— entonces, no pudo evitar al ver el bello girasol que le envío el castaño emitir una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo, al mismo tiempo que reflexiona sobre lo que le dijo su hermana. — ¿Que siento por Neji? ¿Es que le amo? ¿Qué pasaría si se va de mi lado? No! Imposible, no puede, no debe, no quiero que Neji se vaya de mi lado de nuevo, quiero conocerlo más, yo necesito conocerlo más! No como familiar, n o como hermano— Se dijo

Entonces segura de lo que iba a hacer se levantó para abrir las bolsas de las compras que había hecho con Tenten y Sakura días antes, dentro había un par de prendas, muy lindas, al verlas preguntandose

— ¿Qué me pondré? ¿Sera que a él le gustara verme con ropa como esta?

Por fin se decide por una falda corta color gris de tablas tipo escolar, una blusa de gasa manga larga color beige, unas mayas negras y unos botines de tacón color negro. Una vez elegido el outfit a utilizar toma una ducha.

Una vez que salió del baño y tras vestirse decide usar solamente un brillo labial color rosa tenue y una coleta alta que le sienta muy bien. Se observó en el espejo pero no está segura si está bien, ¿estará exagerando?, ni hablar! Este decidido quiere que Neji la vea así, por lo que se dirigió a buscarle, ¿pero dónde es que estará Neji? Se dirige a un café después de todo si no lo encuentra por lo menos se siente bien, lo suficiente como para consentirse un poco, así continua caminando y a lo lejos ve a Neji, quien al parecer le ha gustado bastante el estilo de ropa que le dieron en la otra aldea porque sigue utilizando las prendas que trajo de allá, le sientan bien piensa Hinata. Así que enfila sus pasos hacia donde él está decidida a darle una respuesta, pero justo antes de llegar ve a dos chicas vestidas similar a él, la más joven le abraza.

— Neji san, te ves fantástico!— Dice efusiva la joven castaña

El castaño en su acostumbrado tono indiferente le responde mientras sutilmente e la quita de encima — Yuuna san si apenas antier dejamos de vernos que dice!—

La castaña sonríe al ver la incomodidad de su amigo— Jeje ya sabes como soy amigo mío, ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Le has dicho a Hinata de tus sentimientos?— Preguntó intrigada mientras le hace un guiño con el ojo, entonces la mayor interrumpió.

— Por Dios Yuuna se más prudente!, Buen día Neji, que gusto saludarte.—

— Kumiko sama, ¿Que le trae por aquí? — Dijo el oji perla mientras hacia una ligera reverencia para saludar a la mayor.

— La verdad Neji es que venimos a pedir ayuda a Tsunade sama — Respondió esta vez la castaña mayor con seriedad, situación que extraño más al Hyuga

— ¿Pero qué sucede?— Preguntó intrigado el castaño

A lo lejos la Hyuga ajena a la plática había quedado congelada, no alcanzaba escuchar lo que decían pero veía que Yuuna estaba muy efusiva con Neji y como es típico de ella prefierio marcharse antes de preguntar, pero Hanabi había decidido seguirla, al no quedar muy satisfecha que digamos con la respuesta que su hermana le había dado en la mañana.

— Oneesama!— Exclamo la menor mientras la picaba las costillas a su hermana.

— Ay! Hanabi! Me asustaste!— Dijo en un chillido la Hyuga por el susto.

— Así tendrás la conciencia— comento la castaña a manera de broma, mientras le sacaba la lengua— ¿Qué ya te vas? ¿Es que te rindes tan fácil? ¿Porque no te acercas? Estoy segura que solo es una amiga, vamos— dijo la menor mientras tomaba a su hermana de la mano y la llevaba a rastras a donde estaba el castaño y sus acompañantes

— ¿Qué tal Neji kun! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mira quién viene conmigo?— Dijo la pequeña castaña mientras jalaba hacia el frente a la peli azul.

Entonces el castaño volteo, pero sus ojos se quedan fijos en Hinata, ella lucia hermosa, jamás la había visto con ropa así y solo atinó a decir

— Hola Hinata sama, Hanabi sama— Comento el Hyuga mientras hacia una breve reverencia.

— Por Dios Neji! Omite el sama, y dinos Hinata y Hanabi solamente! — dijo la menor mientras se adelantaba hacia las dos desconocidas— Hola que tal soy Hanabi y ella mi hermana Hinata, ¿y ustedes quiénes son?— Dijo la pequeña castaña como si estuviera marcando territorio

Kumiko sonrio, mientras observaba a ambas ojiperlas — Neji kun, vaya que es linda Hinata chan he!— Ahora comprendo todo. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kumiko y ella es Yuuna!

— Hanabi y Hinata. Mucho gusto!—Responde la pequeña castaña mientras analiza a las dos mujeres frente a ella.

Entonces el castaño no pudo evitar notar como la peli azul estaba estática y cabizbaja por lo que decide hablar, y tras emitir un carraspeo para llamar su atención dijo — Ella es la persona que ayudo a mi recuperación Hinata sam.. chan! Hinata chan, le estoy muy agradecido— Dijo el Hyuga mientras señalaba a Kumiko.

Entonces la Hyuga sonríe aliviada y extiende su mano — Mucho gusto, muchas gracias por ayudar a Neji kun— dijo la Peli azul mientras realizaba una reverencia

— No tienes nada que agradecer. Emm si no es mucha indiscreción... me gustaría como saber cómo se encuentra Hiashi— Responde la mayor mientras no puede evitar sonrojarse, el tema Hiashi Hyuga era algo que no podía evitar la pusiera nerviosa a pesar del tiempo.

La Hyuga sonríe se ha percatado de todo — Bien él se encuentra muy bien, de hecho muy feliz como nosotras de ver con vida a Neji. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a cenar esta noche?—

— Bueno emm no causare mucha molestia, no quiero causarle problemas, sé que su padre es muy estricto. — Dice la mayor mientras manotea un poco y se pone aún más roja.

— No se preocupe— Sonríe— Mi padre ha cambiado un poco a como era antes, ¿porque supongo que usted le conoce no es así?

Con lo dicho por la oji perla Kumiko se hizo sino ponerse aún más roja y nerviosa. – Bb-Bu-bueno en realidad solo le conozco de vista, sé que es una persona muy estricta y yo no quisiera causar alguna clase de problema— Responde la mayor desviando la mirada

Entonces al ver la escena la menor de las Hyugas carraspea un poco — mmm No se preocupe, y mientras sonríe de manera picara comenta— Jeje será nuestra invitada y su amiga también— Dijo apuntando hacia Yuuna

— Siendo así estaré encantada, es solo que antes debo ver a Tsunade sama para algo muy importante— Dijo la de rizados cabellos

— Muy bien entonces le esperaremos, ¿desea que pasemos por usted con Tsunade sama?—Pregunta la peli azul

— Le agradecería mucho, no me gustaría llegar a su casa de improviso, además no sé dónde viven—Respondió apenada la mujer.

Dicho esto Kumiko y Yuuna tras hacer una reverencia se retiran hacia las oficinas del Hokage, dejando a los tres Hyugas solos, hasta que la pequeña interrumpe el incómodo silencio que se había hecho

— Rayos! — Dijo la castaña mientras golpea su palma con el puño cerrado y finge haber olvidado algo importante— Debo volver es que me le había escapado a mi padre cuando entrenábamos, se quedan en su casa— dicho esto se retira de la escena.

— Hinata sa... perdón Hinata, luce muy hermosa! — Comenta el Hyuga mientras un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas

— Gracias Neji, tú también luces muy bien, veo que ese estilo te va muy bien. Sabes no puedo evitar darme cuenta que has cambiado bastante— Comenta la oji perla mientras agacha la cabeza tratando de que su sonrojo no se note.

— Je, bueno no sé qué decir, es solo que tengo la determinación de jamás volver a permitir guardar mis sentimientos y ser más yo mismo— Dijo el castaño mientras desviaba la mirada apenado.

El Hyuga, no quería forzar a Hinata a nada, de hecho estaba decidido a darle su espacio, por lo que evitó mencionar algo

— Neji kun, sobre lo de ayer yo...— Intento decir la peli azul cuando súbitamente se vieron interrumpidos por Tenten y Rock Lee, quienes ya se habían enterado de que Neji vivía, por lo que emocionados propusieron ir a comer un ramen juntos.

— Vamos Neji! Ya todos están esperando! ¿No nos van a desairar verdad?

— Yo emm bueno— Dijo el castaño, si por el fuera se zafaría de ese par que si bien los estimaba no quería pasar con ellos la tarde, rayos parecía que Hinata quería decirle algo importante, pero que remedio tampoco quería ser cruel con sus amigos.

— Está bien Neji, supongo que mientras nos desocupamos antes de las 7 todo está bien para poder pasar por Kumiko y Yuuna.

—Cierto, está bien Lee iremos— Dijo el castaño con voz de que remedio u.u

—Eso es! Siii la juventud! Que felicidad el camino al ramen será entrenamiento también Siii! Veremos cuanto tiempo hago para llegar ahí parado sobre mis manos!Poder juvenil aquí voy!— Gritó el peli negro mientras hacia la V de la victoria

Tenten entonces hizo cara de Kamisama ayúdalo!, Neji e Hinata solo podían sonreír, realmente era bueno regresar a los viejos tiempos pensó el oji perla, era curioso como situaciones como esas ahora le parecían cómicas, ahora comenzaba a valorarlas.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al local, ahí estaban el resto de los 11 de Konoha todos los demás, Naruto con su peculiar ánimo, alentando a unos y desesperando a otros más bien a la mayoría, así era Naruto una persona sumamente buena y noble, que influenciaba en los demás, y era precisamente a él a quien Neji le estaba profundamente agradecido por abrirle los ojos sobre la existencia del destino, sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de él, no obstante Él se había prometido luchar por ella, cierto o no el guardaba esperanza.

Cuando Naruto le vio llegar junto a los demás se alegró bastante, no pudo evitar Salir corriendo a recibirles y eso que estaba por su segundo plato de ramen, es decir ¿Naruto dejo su plato de ramen? Eso sí que era nuevo.

— Neji! Que felicidad datebayo! —Dijo el rubio mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, con alguna lagrima en sus ojos. — creí que jamás te volveríamos a ver, todos estamos impactados con la noticia, ¿sabes? Fue gracias a ti que logramos ganar la guerra, siempre pensé que era injusto que hubieses muerto, y verte hoy aquí frente a nosotros me hace inmensamente feliz, pero ya basta vayamos a comer! Que no hay mayor placer que comer si señor!— Termino de decir el Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna

Neji sonrío, mientras entraba al local, el dueño le recibió con una sonrisa plena y feliz.

— Bienvenido joven Neji, es un placer contar con su presencia.

— Arigato, nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz de venir a probar uno de sus platillos, a veces no valoras lo que tienes en tu vida hasta que lo pierdes o estas a punto de.— Dijo el Hyuga melancólico

— Así es, parece ser que los tiempos han cambiado para bien en este sitio joven Hyuga

— Naruto, me gustaría hablar contigo después, crees que sería posible?— Dijo el castaño

— ¿Conmigo? Seguro Neji.

— Gracias Naruto.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que Hinata recordó a Neji sobre ir por Kumiko y su "amiga"

— Oh es verdad, bueno chicos tenemos que retirarnos— Dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba del banco, fantástico tendría unos minutos a solas con Hinata al fin!— Pensó el Hyuga

— ¿Tan pronto?— Pregunto el oji azul — Bueno nos estaremos viendo—

— Si Naruto, ¿no olvides nuestra platica si?—

— Seguro Neji dattebayo!

Hinata y Neji se dirigieron hacia la oficina del Hokage por Kumiko y Yuuna, quienes ya les estaban esperando

— Vaya ¿tenían mucho tiempo esperándonos?

— No para nada, recién nos desocupamos de con Tsunade. Adelante les seguimos.

Se marcharon caminando en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Hinata pensaba que Yuuna era una chica bastante linda y se preguntaba si gustaba de Neji, Yuuna sonreía para sí y pensaba Wow realmente Hinata es muy linda, entendía por qué Neji estaba enamorado de ella pensaba también que quizás habría que darles una ayudadita a los dos, Kumiko por su parte se encontraba nerviosa de pensar en ver a Hiashi de nuevo.

Y entre que todos iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos o chaquetas mentales cuando menos pensaron ya estaban en la casa, alguien salió a recibirlos.

— Buenas noches Hinata sama, Neji sama y acompañantes sean bienvenidos, el señor Hyuga ya les está esperando en la sala.— Dijo un Joven castaño de la rama secundaria

— Muchas gracias—Respondieron las castañas con una breve reverencia

— Por aquí por favor— Dijo la oji perla indicándoles el camino

— Hai, arigato

Al arribar a la sala Hiashi ya les esperaba. Amablemente les recibe dentro de lo amable que puede sonar Hiashi Hyuga y su natural expresión de frialdad.

Kumiko sentía que el piso se movía bajo sus pies, pero se esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio, su corazón estaba acelerado al verle ahí frente a ella después de más de tantos años.

— Sean bienvenidas— Dijo el patriarca con tono neutro— ¿Creo que a usted le conozco de alguna parte no es cierto?—Dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la de rizados cabellos

— Hh-Hai! Alguna vez coincidimos— Dijo la castaña mientras se ruborizaba

— Mmmm en la oficina del hokage ¿no es cierto? ¿Creo que usted es médico?— Dijo el Hyuga haciendo cara de recordar algo

Kumiko se sorprendió de que el la recordara, vaya que fue una sorpresa, al parecer el hombre no era tan insensible como ella pensó.

— Si, así es, en ese momento vine a Konoha acompañando a mi padre, venimos a traer algo de nuestra tecnología médica, él fue invitado a impartir una charla con los médicos de Konoha.

— Oh vaya, él se encuentra bien?

— Desafortunadamente el murió hace un par de años atrás.

— Vaya, lo lamento

— No, no se preocupe está bien.— Fue hace ya tiempo atrás, no tendría porque saberlo— Dijo la castaña

Hinata sintió la tensión en el ambiente por lo que decidió interrumpir emm bueno, padre usted cree que sería posible

— Oh es verdad por aquí por favor, acompáñenme al comedor.

Hinata intuía que algo sucedía entre su padre y Kumiko pero no le presto mayor importancia, después de todo su padre jamás había vuelto a poner los ojos en nadie más tras la muerte de su madre, y aunque la conversación que se estaba dando entre Kumiko y el, para otras personas que no conocerán a Hiashi pasaría como desapercibida como alguien que es amable y ya, para Hinata era evidente que su padre mostraba un ligero cambio en su expresión.

Sin embargo, esta vez sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una joven del bouke quien comienza a servir los platos de la cena.

— Kumiko sama, disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿puedo preguntarle algo?— dijo la peli azul

— Claro adelante, dime Hinata— Respondió la castaña

— ¿Podría saber cuál fue el tema que vino a tratar con Tsunade sama?—

La mayor agarra la taza de té en sus manos y tras tomar un sorbo, sonríe y responde— Bueno, es solo una sospecha que tenemos y venimos a hablar con la Hokage, no sé si sería prudente platicarla—

— Oh disculpe, no quise ser una entrometida— Responde una sonrojada oji perla

— No Hinata, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Bueno supongo que estamos en confianza. Veras como te diste cuenta mi aldea obtiene su sustento de la medicina así como los artefactos médicos que elaboramos. Es decir es nuestra principal fuente de ingresos, sin embargo en recientes fechas, de hecho justo un mes antes de que Neji arribara a nuestra aldea, yo estaba trabajando en un proyecto de vital importancia, una máquina que es capaz de reanimar objetos inanimados, el proyecto se llama Lazarus, hasta ahí todo podría ser normal dentro de lo que cabe, no obstante, repentinamente comenzaron a desaparecer objetos, primero pequeños y después secciones o croquis de mis investigaciones. En un inicio creí que mis propios colaboradores eran quienes olvidaban colocar las cosas en su lugar, después llego Neji y por tanto suspendí la investigación para enfocarme en su recuperación.

Sin embargo el día de anteayer, cuando busque los planos completos de la máquina, estos habían desaparecido. Para mí eso ya fue demasiado, y me preocupa que haya filtración de información. Te preguntaras que importancia puede si esa información, la cuestión es que si cae en las manos equivocadas, podría ser utilizada para traer a la vida a personas que no deberían estarlo.

Ante la gravedad del asunto, Hiashi interrumpe a la castaña.

— Kumiko san, coincido con usted eso que menciona es demasiado grave, ¿Puedo saber cuál ha sido la respuesta que le ha dado la hokage?

— Menciono que analizaría a quienes podría enviar a investigar la situación. Después de todo hace poco tiempo termino la guerra y sería terrible que se desatase un nuevo conflicto bélico.

— Hinata, como futura líder de este clan considero que tendrías que unirte a dicha investigación— Dijo el mayor, con más seriedad de lo habitual en su voz.

— Hai! Padre— Respondió la oji perla sin dudar.

— Hiashi sama me gustaría ofrecerme como voluntario también— dijo el castaño. Era obvio que ahora que había vuelto a encontrar a la Hyuga la cuidaría como su joya más preciada.

— Neji, no sé si sea prudente que vayas— Respondió el patriarca Hyuga, después dirigiéndose a su invitada pregunto— Dígame Kumiko san, ¿es el estado de Neji lo suficientemente bueno como para que este dentro de la misión? Le pregunto a usted pues fue quien le trato. Como sabrá Él es el mejor guerrero del clan Hyuga uno de los mejores.

— Hiashi está usted en lo correcto al preocuparse por él, sus tejidos han sido regenerados sin embargo aún no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar un enfrentamiento por más sencillo que este pueda ser— Respondió la médico investigadora con seriedad

— Pero, yo no puedo dejar ir sola a la señorita Hinata, es mi deber cuidar de ella como su guardián. Yo...— Intento responder el joven Hyuga

— No podrías soportar que algo le sucediera a la chica no? Neji?— Dijo una Yuuna con cierta malicia en su voz

— Yuuna, no seas impertinente!— Dijo la castaña a su joven protegida, mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia.

— Lo siento Kumiko sama— Respondió la joven apenada.

El líder Hyuga decide interrumpir la pequeña discusión para dirigirse a su sobrino

— Neji, lo siento pero temo que esta vez no puedo dejarte ir.

Ante la prohibición de su padre la peli azul decide intervenir —Padre, creo que Neji siempre ha cuidado de mí, tanto que estuvo dispuesto a morir por ello, creo que es momento de ser yo quien cuide de él, ¿recuerdas? ¿La línea principal y la rama peleando juntos?

Ante la respuesta de su hija Hiashi esboza una pequeña sonrisa que cambia inmediatamente por su cotidiana fría expresión — Esta bien Hinata sea como tú dices— Dijo el líder para luego dirigirse a su sobrino — Neji espero que eso no signifique algún tipo de humillación para ti—

Neji apenado asienta con su cabeza, jamás pensó que Hinata diría algo como eso, aunque, dentro de todo la reacción de su prima le hizo muy feliz, no así el hecho de poder llegar a ser una carga. Su orgullo estaba herido y mucho por lo que no pudo evitar decir.

— Comprendo su preocupación Hiashi sama, prometo cuidar a Hinata sama, no permitiré que nada le ocurra. Me apena pensar que pueda llegar a ser una carga para ella— Comenta muy ruborizado

— Bien, Mañana mismo iré a la oficina de Tsunade sama para conversar sobre el asunto.

— Agradezco su preocupación Hiashi sama.

— Despreocúpese Kumiko, este asunto es de suma importancia para la aldea es normal que busque la manera de ayudar.

— Si pero...—Intento debatir la investigadora, pero el líder Hyuga no se lo permitió.

— He dicho que no se preocupe— Respondió en su habitual tono monocorde.

— Comprendo. Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos, es bastante tarde— respondió la castaña muy sonrojada. Entonces el líder se dirigió a su hija y sobrino.

— Hinata y Neji, acompañen a nuestros invitados al lugar donde se hospedan.

Ambos asintieron— Neji. Hai!

Antes de irse Kumiko y Yuuna se despiden y agradecen la amabilidad de Hiashi. Mientras que Neji e Hinata permanecen en silencio observando la escena.

Una vez les acompañan a la posada, se retiran de regreso a la mansión Hyuga, durante el camino, ambos permanecen callados, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa por lo que comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus dedos índices, típicos de ella cuando se encuentra nerviosa.

— Eto...

— ¿Mm? Que sucede Hinata sama— Pregunto el

— Por favor Neji nii-san dime Hinata nada mas— Respondió ella seriamente

— Solo si tu dejas de llamarme Nissan también y comienzas a llamarme Neji a secas—Respondió el con una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Hinata sentia su rostro tibio. Era un hecho que las palabras de Neji la habían ruborizado.

— Yo, Neji, bueno es que quería hablar contigo sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día.

— Hinata, por favor no es necesario que te apresures, yo no te estoy presionando a nada, solo quería que lo supieras.

— Pero Nii.. es decir Neji, creo que... bueno yo ..yo si quiero hablar de ello. Veras Neji, yo realmente no tengo experiencia en esos temas y para mi es complicado, hace días comentaba con Tenten y Sakura sobre mis sentimientos ellas me comentaban si yo conocía la diferencia entre el amor y la admiración, decían que si bien era importante admirar y respetar a la persona que se ama, debía haber algo más. Yy-yo, no sé muy bien cuál es la diferencia entre lo que siento por Naruto kun y tú, creo que siento una gran admiración por él y un profundo respeto— Tomo aíre para poder continuar, su voz temblaba, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho— Sin embargo, yo... yo ... cuando estoy contigo es diferente, me siento segura y feliz! Puedo ser yo, sé que puede sonar tonto y que muchas veces estas muestras de debilidad te molestaron ahora... no se no sé cómo explicarlo.

El castaño detuvo entonces su marcha y tomando a la peli azul por los hombros —Hinata, no digas más, la realidad es que jamás me molesto tu sensibilidad, de hecho, creo que esa capacidad que tienes de mostrarte tal cual eres, de amar, de cuidar de los demás, es lo que más amo de ti. Yo...creo, yo siento que te amo y...— Intento terminar el Hyuga, pero fue interrumpido porque Hinata se acercó a él colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de él señalándole que guardara silencio, mientras se acerca poco a poco a su oído y susurrar, Se acerca a él a su oído y susurrarle.

— Neji creo que yo también te amo. No había querido darme cuenta, pero el pensar— Se detuvo para tomar aire, poder continuar, la situación la ponía muy nerviosa — La sola idea de pensar en perderte de nuevo no podría soportarlo. No sé si este sentimiento sea correcto, pero es lo que siento— Dijo ella mientras se alejaba un poco para verlo a los ojos.

— Hinata, repite lo que me acabas de decir por favor quiero asegurarme que no estoy soñando!— Dijo el Hyuga sujetando firmemente a la oji perla de los hombros

— Que creo que te amo Neji kun! Y quiero estar contigo para siempre, no sé si sea correcto sentir este sentimiento por ti, pero en este momento es lo que siento, quiero estar contigo para siempre!

Ante su respuesta el castaño comenzó a cercarse a ella, y ella no rehuyó tal acercamiento por lo que unen sus labios en un lindo y apasionado beso, Hinata sentía que su corazón escaparía por su boca, y el castaño sentía de la misma manera, todo marchaba bien.

Sin embargo, su apasionado momento se vio súbitamente interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo que sacudió toda la aldea. Por lo que ambos saben que todo tendrá que esperar, por lo menos hasta averiguar que está sucediendo.

...

Bien espero, no haberles aburrido con mi parafernalia :P cualquier tomatazo o comentario en pro de ayudarme a mejorar como escritora sera bien recibido!

Abrazos, los quieres Dolly Hina.

Por cierto este capitulo esta dedicado a Nohora!


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Capítulo V -**

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia por su parte me pertenece a mi.

.

Neji e Hinata se vieron uno a otro mientras asentando con su cabeza, dirigiéndose así a investigar que sucedía. Se dirigieron al sitio, una vez ahí, podían ver cómo la gente correr de un sitio a otro buscando apagar un incendio.

En el lugar ya estaban ahi Tsunade, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Sakura y todos los demás, parece ser que la explosión ocurrió en la zona médica. La Hokage se encontraba contrariada, se suponía que todo lo relativo a la guerra había terminado a menos que... tal vez el incidente tuviese que ver con lo que Kumiko le había comentado...así que dadas las circunstancias dio una orden de evacuar la zona y el resto de las zonas aledañas al siniestro.

— Quiero el reporte de inmediato sobre la zona de afectación, además de un listado de elementos que pudiesen haber desaparecido ahora!— Grito la quinta.

— Si Tsunade sama— Respondieron todos los presentes al unisono, todos los shinobis y kunoichis incluyendo a nuestros protagonistas comenzarón a investigar una vez controlado el incendio, llevando su reporte a Tsunade.

— Tsunade sama! Tsunade sama, la explosión se originó en el área restringida, de la que solo usted y pocos conocemos— Llego gritando la ayudante de la líder.

— ¿Qué? Y los casos clasificados que están ahí ¿qué sucedió con ellos?— Demando saber la hokage

— Han desaparecido, al igual que algunos elementos del laboratorio— Dijo jadeante la oji negra, a lo que la rubia ordeno.

— Reúne de inmediato a Gay, Kakashi, y a todos los demás es imperativo que hable con todos! Ahora!— Ordeno la quinta

— Hai, Tsunade sama.

En ese momento llegó al sitio Kumiko y Yuuna con el rostro desencajado, Kumiko teme que sus sospechas sean ciertas. Otra de las cosas que había omitido decir a Tsunade era la exhumación de cuerpos de su aldea.

— Tsunade sama, creo que debo contarle algunas cosas más— Dijo la castaña visiblemente preocupada

— Lo se, en este momento me reuniré con los líderes de escuadrón de Konoha, si lo que tienes que decirme es importante creo que deberás asistir también— Comento la quinta

— Hai, de acuerdo— Asintio la castaña

— Vayamos pues— Dijo la rubia

Quince minutos después en la oficina de Tsunade, ya estaban todos reunidos, Tsunade presento a Kumiko, la cual explico a grandes rasgos cual es la teoría que había comentado a Tsunade horas atrás

— Kumiko, tiene usted plena confianza en sus colaboradores? Sospecha de alguien que pudiese estar interesado en realizar actos como el de hoy?—Pregunto el Hatake

— Me temo que no Hatake san, es por eso que decidí venir con Tsunade sama, porque tenía la teoría sin embargo con lo acontecido no hay vuelta de hoja, definitivamente alguien quiere llevar a cabo mi proyecto y no precisamente con buenas intenciones. ¿La pregunta es quien y para qué?

La plática continuaba cuando repentinamente se sintieron dos explosiones más, ambas en los accesos a la aldea. Lo que alerto a todos nuevamente

— Rápido reúnan a sus equipos tenemos que cuidar la ciudad!— Grito la Hokage

— Si Tsunade sama— Dijeron todos al unísono

Tsunade no se explicaba que puede ser, o quien, ¿quién podría estar interesado en atacar la aldea? Y más importante aún cual era el sentido? ¿Poder? Esa era la única explicación.

Mientras tanto nuestros protagonistas se encontraban ya con sus respectivos equipos Neji y Hinata utilizan su byakugan para encontrar enemigos, pero solo localizan dos artefactos explosivos más cada uno, lo que hace sospechar al castaño que pudo haber sido alguien al interior de la aldea, —¿sería posible que alguna de las invitadas pudiera ser responsable?— se preguntó el Hyuga

— Hinata

— ¿Si Neji?

— Escucha no sabemos que pueda suceder, por lo mismo quiero pedirte algo— Dijo el Hyuga, lo que pensaba a la peli azul era un poco por no decir mucho arriesgado.

— Si, dime Neji.

— Prométeme que si logramos salir de esta te casaras conmigo— Dijo sin mas el castaño, lo dicho, su propuesta era bastante espontanea y arriesgada.

— Pero Nii.. Neji, tu crees que podamos?— Respondió la oji perla, un poco asustada, no estaba segura que pasaría, cuál sería la reacción de su padre.

— No lo se, pero dime ¿estarías dispuesta a seguirme en caso de que no contásemos con el permiso de tu padre?— Insistió el Hyuga tomando a la peli azul de las manos, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Hinata perdió el color por un momento, y reflexionando sobre lo que Neji le había dicho.

— Yo...Neji, yo— Dudo un poco la oji perla, tomando un poco de aire para luego responder— Si, si me casare contigo! Definitivamente!

— Bien! Entonces mi motivación por descifrar esto es mayor— Dijo sonriente el Hyuga (algo muy raro pensando en el Neji de hacia un año). Entonces se acercó más a la oji luna, asegurándose que nadie los sigue utilizando su Byakugan — Hinata, esto en definitiva no es externo alguien de dentro coloco esos explosivos, no quiero sonar alarmado pero temo que pueda haber sido algún invitado de la aldea.

La Hyuga suspiro, la pobre había pensado que al acercarse el castaño le besaría, ah Hinata que cosas se te ocurren en estos momentos se dijo, luego carraspeor —Estas seguro? Pero... Las únicas invitadas son...— quiso decir dudando la oji perla

— Lo se Yuuna y Kimiko— Completo la frase el castaño

— Pero .. ¿no crees que sería muy fácil que todos pudiéramos sospechar de ellas? Sería ilógico que ellas sabiendo esto lo hubiesen hecho ...

— Es verdad también existe esa posibilidad, pero no sé qué más pensar. Aun así no tiene sentido, la aldea no tiene problemas con nadie y todos los enemigos han sido exterminados.

Mientras Neji e Hinata discutian sobre el tema, una sombra parece moverse en konoha.

.

.

— Alguien ha visto a Yuuna? Desapareció hace un momento, no la encuentro— Dijo la de cabellos rizados.

— Te refieres a la chica que estaba contigo? Creo que salio hace un momento— Comentó Guy

La castaña reflexionaba lo mismo que el par de Hyugas hacia un momento, preguntándose — _Será posible que Yuuna tenga que ver con las explosiones, o este coludida con las desapariciones en el laboratorio— Nego entonces con la cabeza— No imposible ella no me haría algo asi, a mi, a la aldea, sin embargo tengo que comprobarlo—_

Afortunadamente dentro de las prendas de Yuuna había colocado un rastreador asi que decide seguirlo, Kakashi a quien no se le escapa detalle alguno le sigue a la distancia hasta una pequeña zona arbolada donde ve a su pupila con alguien mas, sin embargo no alcanza a ver de quien se trata, por lo que se acerca.

— ¿Yuuna que haces aquí? ¿Con quien estas?

Cuando su alumna se mueve un poco y deja ver con quien se encuentra la castaña no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, era...

— ¿Padre? Que ¿pero? ¿Es que estas vivo? Que esta pasando? ¿Porque estas haciendo esto? ¿Que pretendes?— Dijo la de cabellos rizados, completamente estupefacta

— Mi pequeña niña, tan idealista como siempre, la respuesta es simple, dinero, poder!— Respondió el mayor con sorna

— ¿Pero padre porque fingir tu muerte? — Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos la menor

— ¿Quien buscaría culpar a un muerto?— Contesta el anciano mientras se encoge de hombros.

La castaña no podía creer lo que escuchaba de labios de quien había sido su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir, el hombre que le había enseñado todo lo que sabia sobre ciencia, sobre ética ¿Cómo podía ser? Quiso apelar a su buen juicio —Padre detente! Eso que pretendes no esta bien, ¿Quien es la persona a quien le entregaras mi proyecto? Padre ese proyecto no funciona en su totalidad! Las personas que vuelven a la vida no son ellos mismos! Cambian no esta perfeccionado, no podrás controlarlos te ruego que te detengas!— Dijo angustiada, rogando a Kamisama que su padre lo comprendiera.

— Lo se— Dijo el hombre haciendo una pausa mientras inclinaba su mirda, para luego recuperar la compostura y continuar con su discurso— Pero he creado un elemento que hará que sigan mis ordenes— Cometo seguro de sus palabras.

Ante ello la menor continuo insistiendo— No has contestado mi otra pregunta,¿a quien entregaras el proyecto Lazurus, y porque atacar Konoha?

— Hija mía— Hizo una pausa mientras se despeinaba el cabello como desquiciado— definitivamente eres una idiota idealista! Eres como tu madre— Esto ultimo lo comento mientras apuntaba a su hija

La castaña escucho con horror como su progenitor se referia de manera tan despectiva de su madre— ¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de madre?

El anciano guardo silencio, luego se encogió de hombros sin negar o confirmar nada — Es una lástima que tu intelecto solo te sirva para crear maquinas querida hija, este proyecto es para mí ¿no es obvio? Yo seré quien controle el mundo! Además después de la última guerra es obvio que las fuerzas están debilitadas. La razón por la que vine es, llevarme los cuerpos de los mejores guerreros de Konoha, hice lo mismo con otras aldeas, solo que en esta fueron advertidos, de ahí que buscara distraerlos. Ahh y sobre tu madre, no, no fui yo quien la asesino, la ame tanto pero ese lado "sensible e idealista suyo" no era compatible con el mío, sin embargo debido al amor que sentía por ella tolere muchas cosas.

Kumiko no podía moverse estaba petrificada ante tales revelaciones. No comprendía como era posible que su padre quisiera realizar tales actos. Algo no cazaba del todo por lo que observo a Yuuna, ella parecía tener en sus manos una especia de control, así que sin pensarlo hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Yuuna es que acaso has sido tu quien empleo mis conocimientos para revivir a mi padre? Me niego a pensar que el pueda estar interesado en hacer las cosas que dice.— Decia la mayor con lágrimas en los ojos

— La realidad— Dijo la menor haciendo una pausa, mientras escondía su mirada bajo el flequillo— Yy-yo solo quería devolver a la vida a su padre porque sabía que usted seria feliz Kumiko sama, yo, la he amado desde que usted se hizo cargo de mi cuando fui abandonada por mis padres.

La castaña dio dos pasos hacia atrás horrorizada por lo que había escuchado y visto de su pupila y su padre, para ella la menor era como su hija, nunca hubiera pensado que su pupila a la que llegara considerar hija estuviese enamorada de ella, y peor aún que todo fuera de cierta manera obra suya— Pero Yuuna, casi podría ser tu madre, no te das cuenta? Yo te quiero como una hija!

La menor entonces alzo la mirada de manera retadora llena de odio—Así es desafortunadamente me di cuenta de lo que usted siente por ese tal Hiashi, vi como lo veía, como se expresaba de el, así que mi esfuerzo por traer a su padre a la vida no sirvió de mucho— Dijo con decepción, luego emitió una macabra carcajada al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos emanaban lágrimas, las cuales limpio con el dorso de su mano y continuar su discurso —Como su padre dijo las personas que vuelven a la vida con el proyecto Lazarus no vuelven a ser las mismas, y la muestra de todo es su padre, yo estoy ahora con el porque no puedo soportar que usted se aleje de mi y este cerca de ese Hiashi y su estúpida familia! Esa tal Hi- na- ta con su cuerpo y modales perfectos! si usted llegara a estar con el ella sería su hija ella recibiría todo el cariño que usted me daba a mí, esa maldita!

— Detente Yuuna, sé que tú puedes detener esto, tienes el control en tus manos, no continúes con esto— Dijo suplicante la castaña intentando acercarse poco a poco a la menor.

— Lo siento kumiko sama es tarde, no me detendré hasta que destruya todo lo que se interponga entre nosotras— Dijo la menor para después presionar un botón de su control. Entonces de las sombras emergieron 7 guerrero, la mayor Kumiko abre sus ojos desmesuradamente aterrada, había ido a la boca del lobo sola.

— Atrápenla la quiero con vida!— Grito la menor dirigiéndose a sus hombres, sin embargo el peli gris que había estado escondido tras la maleza en un rápido movimiento logra rescatar a Kumiko, escapando del sitio llevando la valiosa información a los demás.

Lo que ellos no esperaban era que Yuuna había enviado a más de sus hombres a casa de Hiashi con la idea de asesinarlo. Afortunadamente el líder del clan Hyuga había salido minutos antes rumbo a la oficina del Hokage con la firme intención de colaborar, por lo que él y Hanabi evitaron ser atacados.

Al no encontrar quien esperaban los hombres de Yuuna regresaron con las malas noticias por lo que esta decide que es momento de abandonar la aldea e internarse en el bosque a meditar sobre una nueva estrategia, esta vez no solo quería deshacerse de Hiashi sino también de toda la aldea Konoha. Kakashi arribó a la oficina del Hokage con Kumiko en brazos, la pobre mujer no había podido resistir tantas emociones juntas por lo que solamente veía lejos sin emitir sonido alguno, su mente estaba en otro sitio en definitiva.

— Tsunade sama, es preciso que hablemos— Dijo el peli gris con voz seria

— ¿Que ocurre kakashi? Que es lo que le ocurre a Kumiko esta catatónica— Dijo alarmada la quinta

— Supongo que es normal, si descubres que tu padre es el autor de los ataques y que tu mejor alumna esta detrás de tal aberración— Dijo el Hatake mientras se encogia de hombros, típico de el.

— No comprendo a que te refieres— Comento la rubia, y es que la verdad el Hatake no le había explicado nada, que rayos.

— Si, parece ser que la alumna de Kumiko san utilizó el proyecto Lazarus para volver a la vida a su padre, cosas de amor ya usted imaginara, lo lamentable es que parece ser que quienes vuelven a la vida con tal artefacto no son los mismos por lo que hay que controlarlos. Ambos el padre de esta chica y Yuuna su alumna están coludidos, y ahora quieren destruir Konoha asi como a sus habitantes, al decir estas últimas palabras la castaña reaccionó comenzando a llorar copiosamente y entre hipidos comenzó a hablar.

— Yy-yo, es mi culpa Tsunade sama no debí haber venido, debí sospechar de los sentimientos de Yuuna, sin embargo estaba tan enfocada en realizar mi proyecto que no me di cuenta y ahora los he implicado sin querer en esto, lo siento mucho, quizás la busco y me quedo con ella pueda convencerla.

— No digas estupideces, esa chica se volvió loca. Ven hare que Shizune te preparare un té— Dijo la quinta mientras tomaba de la mano a la castaña y la sentaba en una silla.

En ese momento se ven interrumpidos por la visita de Hiashi, quien había alcanzado a escuchar parcialmente lo sucedido. Al darse cuenta de ello la castaña no pudo evitar perder el color por la sorpresa, la vergüenza de estar relacionada con el problema que estaban pasando, la vergüenza también debido a las emociones que ese hombre despertaba en ella.

Tan parco como siempre el Hyuga habló— Estoy enterado de todo, Tsunade sama pongo a mis mejores hombres a su disposición, temo que esto se ha vuelto personal. No permitiré que nadie toque a mi familia— la última frase la dijo mientras activaba su línea sucesoria ante lo cual todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, Hiashi jamás había manifestado ninguna clase de emoción hasta ese momento.

Ante aquello la castaña se sentía tan apenada que no podía ni levantar el rostro, por diversas razones, la primera y mas obvia el afecto que sentía por Neji, debido al tiempo que estuvo tratándolo veía al chico casi como un hijo, pensar que algo pudiese sucederle por su culpa después de todas las vicisitudes que había sufrido para encontrarse con su familia le partía el corazón, segundo obviamente sus sentimientos por el líder Hyuga, por lo mismo no atino a decir nada. Sin embargo ante lo que ella no pudiese pensar el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia ella como si adivinara sus pensamientos

— Kumiko, cálmese, no es su culpa, a veces las personas confiamos en quien no deberiamos. Yo le estoy profundamente agradecido por salvar a mi sobrino, tras la muerte de su padre me sentía profundamente culpable que el quedase huérfano ahora mismo no puedo permitir que esa pupila suya se salga con la suya. Por cierto cuando esto termine me gustaría hablar con usted de cierto tema que escuche hace un rato, ¿está bien?— Dijo calmo el Hyuga a lo cual la pobre castaña no pudo sino sentir sus mejillas calientes como un par de brasas, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Ya suponía de que quería hablar Hiashi, pero para ella su principal prioridad en ese momento era detener a Yuuna y a su padre. Ante lo extraña que se estaba volviendo la escena un carraspeo de parte de la quinta interrumpio.

— Bueno hemos hecho el recuento de los casos clasificados que han desaparecido, nunca creí que lo diría pero afortunadamente no eran guerreros muy poderosos, ahora mismo me comunicare con el Kazekage para informarle de esto y también para preguntarle que clase de casos clasificados han desaparecido en su aldea. Creo que sonara cruel pero afortunadamente en esta aldea incineramos a quienes han partido de este mundo y tengo entendido que en las demás aldeas también de manera que si se desatase un nuevo conflicto no sea tan complicado de detener.

Obviamente que en otras temporadas o películas de Naruto se ha visto que los muertos resucitan por un determinado tiempo con alguna tecnica o Yutsu pero a diferencia de Lazarus estos conservaban su personalidad, no eran una especie de elementos psicópatas.

.

.

Una vez finalizada la reunión con el resto de los kages la quinta respiró aliviada, al parecer su percepción no fue errónea y sería más sencillo de lo que había pensado detener a Yuuna y sus seguidores, por lo que se lo hizo saber a los demás, los siguientes acontecimientos se narran de manera breve puesto que el tema principal de este fan fic es la relación Neji- Hinata.

Una vez fijada la estrategia, la rubia envía a sus escuadrones de elite a defender la ciudad de posibles ataques al igual que el resto de los kages, la lucha se torna difícil sin embargo al final logran vencer al enemigo.

.

.

Al verse derrotada Yuuna decide lanzarse a un acantilado no sin antes presionar el botón de autodestrucción de los guerreros bajo su mando que aun quedaban con vida podría decirse. Kumiko no pudo sino ver con horror como explotaba cada uno de ellos entre los cuales se encontraba su padre. Temblando aun decide acercarse donde la menor quien agonizaba, tomándola entre sus brazos pregunta— Yuuna, hija mía ¿Quee has hecho?

— Kk-Ku-mi-ko san, pa-re-ce que al fin-al logre hacerla feliz con mi muerte, me alegro— dijo con una sonrisa la menor antes de expirar.

— Pero que dices tonta!— Dijo la mayor mientras la apretaba aun mas contra su pecho

.

.

Al ver lo sucedido el castaño y Hinata cierran los ojos mientras niegan con la cabeza. El Hyuga decide tomar a la oji perla entre sus brazos y llevarla al sitio donde ellos jugaban cuando niños antes que la marca del pájaro enjaulado hubiera sido colocada en su frente.

— Hinata sama..

— Neji, ya te dije que me llamaras solamente Hinata— Dice la oji luna mientras coloca su dedo índice sobre los labios del castaño.

— Si Hinata... — comento el castaño totalmente sonrojado— Yo ..yo quiero preguntarle algo, lo que me dijo hace días sobre sus sentimientos sobre mí ¿era verdad? ¿No era confusión por verme regresar? ¿Está segura que usted...?

— ¿Qué te amo? No Neji me había equivocado estaba enferma de gripe y por eso te dije tal mentira! Tonto! Es obvio que sí, yo te amo— Dijo un poco sarcástica la peli azul mientras sonreía— ¿acaso no se nota?, sin embargo hay algo que aún me preocupa...

— ¿Qué es?— se apresuró a preguntar el

— ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a papá? ¿Crees que se oponga a nuestra relación debido a que perteneces a la rama y yo soy al heredera del clan?

Neji. No lo sé Hinata, pero yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti.

— Neji... yo— Las mejillas de la oji luna tomaron un lindo color rosado en sus mejillas, se acerca a Neji y se funden en un hermoso beso, uno de esos besos que en las novelas románticas describen como de amor verdadero sin llegar al lemon, porque Neji la respeta, ya saben que Neji Hyuga es un chico de esos que ya no hay o es muy difícil de encontrar, de esos que no se pasan de la raya aun cuando ganas no le faltan.

Así que nuestros protagonistas permanecen bajo un árbol bromeando un buen rato y recordando sus vivencias juntos. Al recordar la ocasión cuando casi asesina a Hinata el castaño inclino su cabeza avergonzado, sin embargo peli azul lo convenció de que había sido perdonado hacía mucho tiempo y que deseaba que dejara de sentirse culpable por esa razón.

Cuando ambos sintieron que era momento de afrontar las cosas se dirigieron a la casa Hyuga a explicarle al líder lo que habían decidido. Lo que jamás esperaron al llegar al complejo... El Hyuga mayor se encontraba en una actitud de lo más emm como decirlo ¿romántica?, si es que Hiashi podría mostrar una faceta como esa, sonreía ampliamente mientras sus mejillas se mostraban rojas de la pena. El hombre estaba al parecer formalizando algo con Kumiko, recuerden que le había dicho a ella que deseaba hablar con ella después de que todo terminase. Con toda la pena del mundo los oji perlas tuvieron que interrumpir lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

— Emm etto... Otousan...— Dijo la peli azul sonrojada.

El Hyuga no pudo sino sentir como todos los colores del arcoíris iban y venían a su cara.

— Emm si... Hinata, que puedo hacer por ustedes.

— Padre deseamos hablar contigo— Dijo titubeante la menor, a lo cual el mayor bajo la mirada y ve como su hija y sobrino estaban tomados de la mano, su cara no podría ser de mayor sorpresa, por lo que una vez aclarada la garganta pregunta: ¿Qué significa eso? Mientras señalaba las manos de ambos.

— Etto...— Quiso aclarar la peli azul pero el castaño le interrumpió.

Carraspeo— Hiashi sama... Hinata y yo, bueno yo quiero pedirle permiso para formalizar mi relación con Hinata y si usted está de acuerdo y ella me acepta quisiera en un futuro no muy lejano casarme con ella.

La peli azul sintió como sus mejillas y toda ella esta roja, sus piernas estaban a punto de doblarse.

— Neji, como sabrás emm hay una serie de reglas dentro del clan y habría que llamar al consejo dadas las circunstancias, recordemos que el padre de Neji y yo éramos gemelos y... — Quiso continuar el castaño pero se vio interrumpido por Kumiko que lo veía con una mirada molesta

— Hiashi... ¿acaso vas a negarles la posibilidad de estar juntos? Yo he visto como este chico lucho por su vida con tal de ver a tu hija aunque fuera de lejos! No puedes negarte a su felicidad!

— Pero cariño emm— Carraspeo— es decir Kumiko, entiende es que las reglas

— ¿Qué reglas? ¿No eres tú el líder del clan? Deberías hacer valer tu autoridad ¿No es verdad? Además si ellos se casan el poder del clan quedaría en familia, ¿no era eso lo que hacían en el pasado algunos reyes?

— Emm Como tú digas car.. perdón si, si, comprendo, está bien... doy mi consentimiento.

— Yeiiii!— Se escuchó un grito tras la puerta, era Hanabi que desde hacía un rato estaba escuchando todo.

— ¿Niña que haces espiando a los demás?— Dijo el líder del clan mientras abria la puerta y su pequeña hija caía de bruces al piso

— Perdona padre, es solo que estoy contenta, tenía tiempo sin verte feliz, además yo sabía que Neji e Hinata tarde o temprano no podrían ocultar lo que sienten! Me hace feliz ver a los demás contentos! ¿Además parece que tendremos mamá también verdad padre?— Dijo la pequeña castaña mientras hacia un guiño a su padre a lo cual el mayor sintió como todos los colores posibles se iban a su rostro por lo que todos comenzaron a reír.

Carraspeo — Bien, hoy es el festival de primavera! Y tenemos que ir, así que arréglense todos!—

— Hai!— Dijeron todos al unísono

Todos corren a tomar sus mejores galas, incluyendo por supuesto nuestros protagonistas, quienes se encuentran entusiasmados. Neji no cabía de alegría al fin su sueño se había vuelto realidad, y Hinata se sentía de la misma manera, por lo que cada uno decidió vestirse con sus mejores galas.

Neji opto por una yukata color azul marino con grabados color plata y su cabello suelto, en tanto que Hinata eligió un kimono plateado con decoración azul marino (casualidades de la vida que estos dos sin saberlo se combinaran igual, o seria el amor que ya se están mimetizando).

Al cabo de dos horas todos se reúnen en la sala de la mansión Hyuga. Cuando ambos Hyugas se vieron, los dos se ruborizaron. Súbitamente el silencio se ve interrumpido por Hanabi.

— Ay yaaaa! Bésense ¿no?— Grito la pequeña

— Oneesaaan!— Dijo la oji luna mientras el color carmín de su rostro aumento aún más, si eso fuera posible.

Todos ríeron con la impertinencia de Hanabi, excepto claro los aludidos que no podían sino ponerse más y más rojos, una vez calmadas las risas todos se dirigen al festival. Al llegar sus amigos ya les estaban esperando.

Naruto había conocido a una chica muy parecida a él con la que se le veía bastante agusto, Sakura y Sasuke se veian felices, bueno en realidad Sasuke solo sonríe un poco pero dada la situación de como todos sabemos que es Sasuke de inexpresivo esa ligera sonrisa y como acaricia el cabello de Sakura como alguna vez lo hiciera con el Itachi, significa que realmente está contento, por su parte Shikamaru y Temari se ven felices, igual que Ino y Sai, Shino, Kiba, en fin, todos.

Mientras todos reían con las impertinencias del Uzumaki, El castaño aprovecha el momento y toma de la mano a la peli azul, llevándola bajo un árbol de sakura, una vez ahí, se acerca a ella sutilmente y le susurra al oído — Hinata, lo que dije de casarme con usted es verdad, emm de hecho tengo el anillo que mi padre le dijo a mi madre cuando se comprometieron—

Acto seguido Neji se pone de rodillas tomando la mano de Hinata. – Hinata, aceptas casar... y es interrumpido por Hinata que por primera vez en su vida hace algo impensable e impulsivo jala a Neji del cuello hacia ella y le planta un beso apasionado, después de unos minutos cuando ambos quedan sin aliento, la oji luna se acerca a su oído y le responde...— si, si quiero...no podría ser más feliz! Te amo Neji! Tee amoooooo Nejiiiii!— Grito la Hyuga haciendo que toda la gente que va pasando se detenga y comienza a reír, el castaño ante lo ocurrido se pone de un color rojo rojo carmín, la peli azul no puede sino reír.

— Neji te pareces más a mi jajaja

El Hyuga solo sonríe y asienta con la cabeza.

Y así es como nuestros héroes al fin pueden estar juntos, listos para enfrentar los nuevos retos que sucedan en la aldea y en el clan. La vida es así, a veces puede llegar a sorprenderte y los milagros pueden ocurrir.

Desde el otro mundo los padres de Neji están muy contentos. Hiashi casi quiere llorar y su esposa le sonríe — Parece ser que al final nuestro hijo logro librarse de esa maldición que había perseguido a la familia por tanto tiempo querido.

— Sí— Responde el— Al fin nuestro hijo puede ser el mismo, espero que pronto nos den nietos jajajaja.

.

.

.

Bien aquí termina nuestra historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado ;) como dije en un inicio fue la primera que escribí, le hice un par de arreglos para acomodarla al formato que corresponde a un fic. Nos leeremos pronto, los quiere Dolly Hina


End file.
